X792
by TheOneMagic
Summary: A year has past since the events of the GMGs of X791 and... Lucy's death. The kingdom of Fiore are having the games yet again. Fairy Tail is going to participate in the games along with many other guilds. There also happens to be a new guild particpating this year with a mysterious masked girl with blonde hair. Who is she? And why does she seem so familiar?
1. Chapter 0

**Summary: ****A year has past since the events of the GMGs of X791… and Lucy's death. The kingdom of Fiore has decided to have the GMGs yet again. Fairy Tail is going to participate in the games along with many other guilds. There also happens to be a new guild participating this year with a mysterious masked girl with blonde hair. Who is she? And why does she seem so familiar? **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail. Also some parts of this story are parallel to the events in the manga. I will try to fit everything that is happening in the manga in this story so that it can make sense, however there are some parts that I cannot fit into my story. So thank you for staying with me through all of this. Also the cover picture is not mine. It is from Fairy Tail Ending 11.**

**Now onward with the story…**

* * *

**Prologue**

_A pink haired boy was running through a collapsing castle. At any given second, the castle would've fallen down on him, yet he kept running. He ran and he ran until he finally reached his best friend. His friend was a blonde girl sitting criss cross in the middle of the room concentrating on something. When she finally noticed that the pink haired boy was coming towards her, a column of the castle fell blocking the way to her._

"_Lucy!" the pink haired boy cried. "I know what you're planning to do… Please don't do it! Please… I love you…"_

"_N-natsu…" the girl stuttered. "you know… I always loved you too…"_

_The girl faced him with a tear stricken face. "… Natsu… can you tell everyone at Fairy Tail good bye?"_

"_Please! I'm begging you DON'T DO IT!" the pink haired boy shouted at the girl._

"_I'm sorry… it's my destiny Natsu… and besides I'm the only who can do this spell…" Lucy said as she waved her hand towards Natsu. Then a bright light engulfed Natsu and the next thing he knew, he was outside the collapsing castle._

_A scarlet haired girl with three white haired girls, three blue haired girls, two men with black hair, and three flying cats all came towards the pink haired boy. _

"_Natsu!" They all screamed._

"_Where's Lucy?" the scarlet haired girl demanded. He looked at the group with tears threatening to come out._

"… _s-she's still in the castle." Natsu choked out._

"_WHAT? W-what do you mean she's still inside? I thought you got her out!" the scarlet haired girl yelled out._

"_I don't know how but she teleported me out." Natsu said finally freely letting all of his held in tears out. _

"_Natsu…" a blue colored cat said as he flew over to the pink haired girl. However before the cat managed to reach him, a sweet voice was heard coming from the castle._

"_W-who's singing?" a girl with short blue hair and two scars above her eye and near her cheek asked._

"_It's Lucy…" a girl with short white hair said._

_As Lucy's voice filled the capital city of Fiore, the remaining two dragons that came through the Eclipse Gate that had not yet been killed were suddenly driven off. A girl with pink hair and a boy with black slightly spiky hair stood right above all the fiery destruction watching as the two dragons leave the area and into a portal that the two created to send them back to their original time. Three "humans" came walking towards the two. Standing in front of the two was a man with fiery red hair, a girl with pink hair that wasn't as bright as the girl standing in front of her, and a man with wild black hair._

_"We've changed the future from the one you predicted Kylee," the man with red hair asked the girl standing in front of him._

"_I know Igneel… I still cannot believe that _bitch_ would impersonate a future version of Rogue, kill the future version of Lucy Heartfilia, and tricked the Fiore Princess into believing that the Eclipse Gate was a cannon causing seven dragons from 400 years ago to come to this time… luckily those humans managed to kill four of them and we sent the other three dragons back to their real time…but unfortunately for us both Weisslogia and Skiadrum managed to escaped…" the girl presumably known as Kylee said to the man presumably known as Igneel. _

"… _We shall worry about her later… now we must send you back to our dragon realm… to see Elliot…" the man with black slightly spiky hair said to the three "humans."_

"_Oi! What about Melody, Luke, and Atticus? Where are they? And what are you going to do about Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy. They already know that we were here. Kylee… Zeref… they even know you both were here too and same goes for Melody and Luke for Sting and Ryos," the man with wild black hair said._

"_Metalicana don't worry about them. They went back already and about everyone here in Crocus… I used a memory erase spell… they will not remember that you three were here. They along with the rest of the kingdom will not remember mine, Melody, Luke, Atticus, and Zeref's faces," Kylee answered._

"_They should only remember that 'Future Rogue' was actually an imposter in disguise," the man, presumably Zeref, said to the three._

"_Then what about those Raven Tail folks?" the other girl with pink hair asked._

"_They unfortunately escaped Grandeeney…" Kylee responded, "but once all the dragon gods have received all their powers… we will eliminate all the sin and hatred in this world… including Raven Tail."_

"_Now… we must go meet up with Elliot while Kylee finishes business here… come…" the supposedly famed black mage said as he led the three "humans" (or should I say dragons) to a portal. Inside the portal you could see a rather large castle- The Dragon King's Castle. As they went inside the portal, Kylee stayed and looked towards Mercurius, the castle by which the singer of the song currently heard was at. _

_Once Lucy was finished with her song, a couple of minutes had past before Mercurius came crashing down. Natsu and his friends noticed this, and soon cried their hearts out mourning for their lost friend (and for a certain fire dragon slayer… his mate…) A few days afterwards, they were able to search the ruins of the castle. However the only thing they were able to find was a piece of their friend's sleeve. Soon overcome with sadness and grief over their loss, Lucy's mate began to mourn the most out of his guild mates. After a few months, Fairy Tail promised to never again talk about Lucy in front of Natsu, in fear of hurting his feelings. Gradually, Fairy Tail accepted that their favorite celestial mage was gone forever including the fire dragon slayer. But deep down inside, the fire dragon slayer still believed that his mate was still alive… wherever she was at. The only thing the fire dragon slayer can do was to hope for her safety and her safe return._

_If only he knew that he was going to see her exactly one year from these events._

* * *

**If you had read this when I first posted this story and noticed that it is really different from before, it's because I rewrote it. Also if you want to see in dept how Natsu felt during the time where he "lost" Lucy, then you can go read my other story (that's a one-shot) "A Thousand Years." Yeah it has the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. I promise you… it will make you cry…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**And just so we're clear No One's POV is the same as Third Person POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Gift for Lucy**

_~Natsu's Dream~_

"_A-a-a-achooo!" Lucy sneezed as Happy and I looked at her. _

"_Eh? You're not coming Lucy?" I asked her concerned._

"_The cherry blossoms in Magnolia are pretty, you know." Happy told her._

"_I-I really wanna go… I was really looking forward to it…" Lucy said weakly._

"_Are you okay, Lucy?" Happy asked her._

"_Can't you tell by looking at me? I caught a cold…" Lucy said as we looked at her understandingly. She got up from her position on the ground and stumbled towards her bed while apologizing for not coming with us to see the sakura trees and that she was going to sleep. Happy then told her to take care while we left Lucy alone so that she could get more sleep._

"_Man, that sucks." I said sadly as Happy and I walked towards the sakura tree areas without Lucy._

"_It's too bad she caught a cold, after she was looking forward to it so much." Happy said as I remembered the reaction Lucy had when we asked her to come with us to see the sakura trees the other day. _

"_Poor thing…"_

"_I feel bad for Lucy…" Happy said before we continued to head towards the Hanami. Once there, Mira told everyone that there was plenty of food to go around as Happy and I sat with Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, and Charle._

"_Huh? She caught a cold?" Gray asked when Happy and I explained Lucy's situation. _

"_Is it serious?" Juvia asked as well. _

"_Yeah…" I said still having my head down, feeling bad that Lucy wasn't here._

"_Her nose is all runny, and her face is flushed…" Happy added._

"_Why'd she catch a cold?" Erza still asked after listening to Happy and me explain her situation._

"_You don't get it, do you?" Charle questioned her._

"_Even though Lucy-san was looking forward to it so much…" Wendy said quietly._

"_Oh, that's right! Why don't you cure her with your magic, Wendy?" Happy asked her excitedly._

"_I already cast the spell. She'll be fine again tomorrow but…"_

"..._Tomorrow…" Happy said sadly realizing that it would be too late for Lucy to see the sakura. After he said this, Mira told everyone that the traditional bingo game is on. I wasn't really interested in playing bingo because I was trying to figure out a way for Lucy to see the sakura. Happy on the other hand played so he could try to win a present for Lucy._

_Wait a second a present… Maybe I could get a present for her… but what would it be?_

_I continued on thinking about what possible present that I could get her so she isn't sad about not seeing the sakura trees. I couldn't really think of anything until the sun was setting. Then I knew the perfect present. I ran off to tell Happy and after the guild was all gone with the exception of ourselves we set our plan in motion._

_The next day Lucy came to the guild all happy. I asked her, "So, cold all better?"_

"_Yup! Good as new!" She said smiling. _

"_Good for you, Lucy." Happy said in return._

_Then all of a sudden we heard Jii-chan shout, "Hey! Which one of you dug up one of the city's precious sakura trees, huh? The mayor is seriously pissed!"_

..._We're screwed… me and Happy are screwed… Happy and I practically panicked because knowing Jii-chan… we wouldn't get let off early… and Erza's beside him… That's it I know what to do! Pretend you know nothing!_

"_Haha… Thank you…" Lucy said hugging both me and Happy._

"_W-what are you talking about?" I asked Lucy hoping that Happy and her would follow my lead._

"_Did we do something? I don't think so." Happy added._

"_Haha…" _

_~Natsu's Dream Ends~_

* * *

**Natsu's POV (Time: June 24 X792; 8:30 A.M.)**

"Natsu…" a voice said waking me up from my dream. I looked around and saw that it was Happy that woke me up.

"Oh good morning Happy." I told him while stretching in bed.

"Morning," he replied back.

"So why did you wake me up so early?" I questioned him.

"But Natsu… don't you remember? We're leaving for Crocus today." I looked at him puzzled.

"Yes and we already packed…" I stated as I looked over to our packed luggage.

"…ummmmmmm…. Birthday present?" Happy said nervously. Birthday present… I looked towards the calendar… June 24… birthday… I don't know anyone whose birthday was June 24… maybe it was someone's birthday that was close to today's date… what a second…

"Oh man! I almost forgot about it! Thanks for reminding me Happy. Also you could've just said that it is almost Lucy's birthday. I'm not bothered about talking about her." I explained to him. Happy looked a bit surprised that I told him that I could talk about Lucy freely. I mean I haven't talked about Lucy freely since Christmas when I sang that song for her.

"But before we go get Lucy a present for her birthday… we should eat breakfast first okay?" Happy nodded and headed towards our kitchen while I went to brush my teeth. After we were done eating our breakfast, we walked around Magnolia in search of a present for Lucy. As we walked by a couple of shops, Happy asked me if we could go towards a shop that had the big words "HUGE SALE" on it.

"Sure Happy," I said as we walked over to the store. Once inside the owner greeted us. To be honest he was really annoying. He was like 'Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to my shop!' in a high pitch voice. Luckily Happy told him that we were just looking around and that we didn't need any help, the owner left us alone. After he left, Happy and I split up to find a gift for Lucy. As I walked around in the store, I found that most of the sale was on the clothing, but clothing is obviously not a good present for Lucy. I continued to look around before I soon found a small charm in the shape of a heart. It was the perfect size for a charm bracelet and it made me remember the present I gave her last year…

_~Flashback~_

_I ran through our lodge with Happy following close behind me looking for Lucy. I mean how could we forget to give Lucy her present? We didn't have it on her birthday because the guy wasn't done making it. And we couldn't give it to her yesterday because, like on her birthday, the guy still wasn't done making it! And when we actually had it today, we forget to give it to her because we were busy barrel surfing. _

"_Natsu, look!" Happy said as he pointed at someone. When I looked and saw that it was Lucy, I shouted her name and she turned around._

"_Eh? Natsu… Happy?" she said confused. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong Lucy… we just forgot to give you something…" I answered her giving her the present, which was colorfully wrapped._

"_Eh? What this?"_

"_Just open it and find out Lucy." I told her as she opened her present. Her eyes widen as she took out her present. _

"_Wow… t-this is beautiful Natsu… Happy." Lucy said as she examined her gift further. There in her hand was the gift Happy and I got custom made. It was a silver charm bracelet that had hearts instead of the regular circle. We also got her name engraved on the bracelet so she wouldn't lose it._

"_T-thank you guys…" she said as she tried to put the bracelet on her wrist._

"_Lucy… you forgot something…" Happy said grabbing Lucy's attention._

"_Eh? What do you mean?" she said looking at her new bracelet._

"_It's a charm bracelet Lucy. What do charm bracelets have?" I asked her._

"_Charms but I don't see-"_

"_Of course you don't Lucy. We have them." Happy interrupted._

"_Eh? Wha-"_

"_Well the charms we're going to give you are your personal gifts from us." I explained._

"_Wait… for what?"_

"_Your birthday of course." I said._

"_Y-you guys actually remembered?" Lucy asked us with tears developing in her eyes._

"_Aye! Of course! Why wouldn't we? Also sorry for not giving it to you earlier… the guy who made it wasn't done until today…" _

"_Arigato Natsu… Happy…" she said hugging us. After her hug, Happy and I both got out our charms for her. Happy gave her a birthday cake charm while I gave her a book charm._

"_Lucy, we also got you some other charms too." I said while Happy got out the three charms._

"_Aye! But they aren't for your birthday." Lucy looked at us confused._

"_Then what is it for then?" Happy and I looked at each other and smiled._

"_Well it's been one year since we first met you… well technically 7 years…" I said as Happy gave her the three charms._

"_So this is like our anniversary gift to you." Happy said as Lucy took the three charms. The three charms described Happy, Lucy, and me. Happy's charm was the fish, Lucy's was the star charm, and mine was the dragon charm._

"_B-but I didn't give anything to you guys…" she said as she looked at us._

"_Don't worry Lucy, your company is enough." I said. I heard a snicker and saw Happy flying away and saying 'He lllllllllllllikes her.' _

"_Happy…" I said as I stare at him flying away. Soon afterwards, Lucy came closer to me and pecked my cheek. I turned to her surprised, but I noticed that she already ran off to her room while saying 'Thanks Natsu.'_

_~Flashback End~_

"Hey Natsu!" a voice said catching my attention. I turned to see Happy flying over to me holding two charms, a Fairy Tail charm and a key charm.

"Is that what you're getting Lucy?" Happy said eying the heart that was in my hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I'm getting her this heart." I said as I raised the heart charm for him to see. We then both walked towards the annoying shop owner and gave him the things we were going to buy.

"Oh my. What a wonderful choice you made! Those charms would look lovely on a charm bracelet! These charms regularly cost 1000 jewels but because of our sale it only cost 500 jewels each." He said as I got my money out. I gave him 1500 jewels and luckily because he was generous, I got a free box to put the charms in. After we left the store, we went to buy some flowers for Lucy. Soon, we headed over to Kardia Cathedral.

"Hey Lucy…" I said to the grave when we both came towards it. Happy placed the gifts and flowers on her grave.

"Lucy… do you like the presents me and Happy got you for your birthday? Well… if you're wondering why we are giving it to you a couple of days before your actual birthday, it's because Fairy Tail has to leave for Crocus today if we want to participate in the Grand Magic Games. And I know what you're thinking… yes they have the games again… but luckily there isn't any bad background business going around like last year. Right Happy?"

"Aye." Happy said looking sad. He's probably thinking about Lucy…

"We're entering two teams like last year. A Team has Gray, Erza, Wendy, Rogue, and me while B Team has Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Juvia, and Cana. But putting that aside… Happy and I really should be getting back to the guild so we can head towards Crocus. Wish us luck Lucy! I promise to see you right when we come home from our week at Crocus!" I said as I got up. Happy noticing that I was already up on my feet got up right after me and started to follow me out Kardia Cathedral. However before we even left the Cathedral, a familiar voice stopped us.

"Oi! Salamander! Cat!" I looked around and saw Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Charle, Rogue, and Frosch coming into the Cathedral.

"Ha? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you Salamander! We have to leave soon!" Gajeel replied.

"But we have to get our luggage first…" Happy said looking up at Gajeel.

"Don't worry Happy… Charle, Wendy, and I already got your things." Lily replied. Wendy and Charle nodded their heads.

"Oh arigato Wendy, Charle, and Lily." Happy and I said thanking them.

"We really should get over there already… or Master might get upset…" Rogue said looking towards our guild.

"Fro thinks so too…"

"Hm. So why are we standing around for? Let's get going then." I said taking off towards the guild. I smiled as I ran towards the guild. We had gotten our old guild building back with the money we got from the King himself as the reward for becoming number 1 and compensation for our loss…

"Hey Natsu! Wait for me!" I vaguely hear Happy call out as he followed me, with Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Lily, Rogue, and Frosch following close behind.

I smiled and said, "I'm not going to wait… you just have to be faster!"

"Awwww Natsu!"

* * *

**No One's POV (Time: June 24 X792; 11:07 A.M.)**

After Natsu and friends left Kardia Cathedral, three girls and a cat walked into the Cathedral and looked around. Noticing that the Fairy Tail mages were gone, they headed to a grave. That grave just so happened to be the same grave in which the Fairy Tail mages visited earlier. One of the girls, a girl wearing mask, walked up and grabbed the gift Natsu and Happy left for their friend.

"You know… your two friends are pretty considerate," a girl with pink hair told the girl with the mask on her face. The masked girl just nodded her head.

"Celeste… Katherine… we really should be leaving soon," said the other girl with blonde hair. Unlike the masked girl who had sunshine blonde hair, this girl's hair was a few shades lighter than her almost as if it was bleached.

"Yeah… Zane and everyone would get worry…" the cat said looking up at her three friends.

"My husband's just a worry-wart…" the pink haired girl said turning to look at the masked girl. "So Celeste… do you want to go now?"

The masked girl nodded her head. And with that the three mysterious girls and cat disappeared.

* * *

**The dream at the beginning really should not have happened in the anime and manga. I mean Lucy joined Fairy Tail at around July 3 and the Acnologia's attack on Tenrou Island happened December 16 of that same year… And let's not forget that Sakura Trees blossom… in spring so logically this could not have happen. But it still did and I'm putting it in my story :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Rogue's real name is Ryos and I will try to use it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rogue & Sabertooth**

**Ryos's (Rogue's) POV (Time: June 24 X792; 11:09 A.M.)**

"Ugh… why did Natsu-san have to start running?" I said as Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Lily, Frosch, and I started to walk towards the guild. We were going to run after him, but it was too troublesome. Happy, on the other hand, actually ran (flew) after him.

"Ryos… you do know that Salamander told you _not_ to call him Natsu-san right?" I turned to my left and glared at my mentor.

"And didn't I tell you to _not_ to call me that?" I retorted back to him.

"Rogue-san… why don't you like being called by your real name?" Wendy asked looking up at me. I smiled down at her.

"Wendy… remember what I told you before? You can call me Rogue. And I hate being called Ryos because, even though it is the name I was given to by my biological parents, and the name Skiadrum called me, a lot of people made fun of me because of who I hanged out with and that name was getting a lot of attention so I changed it." I said as I soon began to think about what Natsu and others told me about what my so-called 'future self' had done to the future version of Lucy. How dare that imposter pose as me?

"Then why did you tell me your real name when I first met you?" Gajeel asked.

"Maybe it's because you two look alike that when he was younger he thought you were his older brother." Lily said looking at Gajeel.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Is it true then?" Gajeel looked at me.

"… yeah… yeah it was. When I was younger I honestly thought you were my older brother." I said looking at Gajeel. He looked bewildered.

"Hm… well it does make sense…"

"Um Rogue… does Sting know your real name?" Wendy asked as we got closer and closer to the guild.

"No… no he doesn't…"

"Oh…"

"Hm. I never asked but why did you and Frosch quit Sabertooth but Sting and his cat didn't." Charle asked.

"I don't really know why Sting did not quit Sabertooth, but I quit Sabertooth because of how they treated each other. For example, you heard what happened to Yukino last year when she lost to Kagura right?" They nodded their heads.

"Exactly. And there's something else you guys didn't know… after losing to you and Natsu during the battle part of Day 4, Sting and I were given a punishment by Jiemma for failing. Lector… stood up for Sting and Jiemma didn't understand why an exceed was apart of Sabertooth so he blasted Lector… and so Sting attacked Jiemma. Then Minerva tells us that she saved Lector and that she would only give him back to Sting if we won the Grand Magic Games. But we didn't, yet she still managed to give Lector back."

"So Sting's only with Sabertooth because he wants to find out why Minerva would give Lector back to him even after he surrendered and let us win? Right?" I looked down at Charle.

"I suppose so…" I said as I began to reminisce about that day when I quit Sabertooth with Frosch…

_~Flashback~ _

_**July 24 X791**_

"_Sting… Frosch… are you guys okay?" I said as I looked at them across from our shared room. Sting still looked pretty depressed while Frosch and Lector were just sitting there staring off into space. They three of them didn't respond._

"_Rogue… remind me again why you are leaving?" Sting asks suddenly._

"_Everything… I hate everything about Sabertooth… that's why I'm leaving…" I said as I packed one of the last things I had. "You know… you and Lector could always come with me and Frosch…"_

"_No thanks…"Sting said sadly._

"_Yeah. No offense, but I agree with Sting-kun." Lector added._

"_If I may ask… what do you plan to do at Sabertooth still?" I asked them._

"_I want to change Sabertooth for the better," he said with a small smile._

"_Then I wish you luck." I said before grabbing mine and Frosch's things. Frosch got up from his chair and walked towards me. We were about to walk out the door when…_

"_Wait… Rogue…" I turned to Sting._

"_What is it Sting?" I asked him._

"_Which guild are you going again?"_

"… _Fairy Tail…"_

"… _Good choice… I hope you have fun there…"_

"_And I hope you can change Sabertooth for the better as the guild master…"_

"_Who said anything about a guild master… I'm gonna change Sabertooth without being the guild master… it may take longer… but it's worth it!"_

"_Well then… I guess this is goodbye Sting…"_

"_Goodbye Sting! Goodbye Lector!"_

"_Goodbye Rogue and Frosch…" They both said in unison as we left._

_~Flashback End~_

"Rogue… Rogue… OI RYOS!" I jumped in surprise. I turned to the person who called me.

"What is it?" I asked them simply before I noticed that we were nearing the guild gates.

"Never mind… you already seem to notice it…" Gajeel said with a smirk as he and Lily walked ahead of us to enter the guild. Wendy and Charle left to go talk to Natsu while Frosch and I went to talk to Yukino who joined Fairy Tail a little before me.

"Hey Yukino…"

"Hi Yukino-san!"

"Hi Rogue… Hi Frosch…" Yukino said looking over us.

"Ne. Ne. Yukino… do you think Fairy Tail can win against Sabertooth again this year?" Frosch asked her looking up.

"Of course…"

"So do you know what the teams are?" I asked her.

"Team A has Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and you while Team B has Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, and Juvia."

"Oh so I'm participating…"

"Don't worry Rogue… you'll do fine." She said with a smile.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Thanks…" I said before Master re-announced which mages were participating this year for the Grand Magic Games. Afterwards everyone in the guild headed towards the train station with his or her things to Crocus.

* * *

**This chapter has a sucky end to it… I really couldn't think of a way to end this chapter… okay… uhhh… review maybe?**

**Oh and if you're wondering when did Yukino join Fairy Tail, Yukino joined Fairy Tail when they left Crocus to go back to Magnolia. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: At Crocus**

**No One's POV (Time: June 29 X792; 12:00 P.M.)**

A pink haired girl with black eyes walks through a crowd of people with two girls with blonde hair (one had sunshine blonde hair and was wearing a mask while the other had bleached blonde hair) and a little flying black and white cat. Once the pink haired girl found who she was looking for she ran to hug him.

"Zane~" she said as she hugged a man with slightly spiky black hair. Once the man realized who hugged him, his brown eyes instantly filled up with warmth.

"Katherine~ I missed you~" he said as he hugged her back.

"They make a too big of a scene," the girl with bleach blonde hair said walking over to her guild's other members.

"Melissa… they are dragon mates… what can you expect?" a man with black shaggy hair whispered in her ear as he placed his hands around the bleach blonde's waist.

"Haha I missed you too Lucas." The bleach blonde said to the man with black shaggy hair as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Two pairs of Love Birds… but if you count Master Silver and Kotone… then that makes three pairs," a brunette said as he walked over to the masked girl with sunshine blonde hair. "So Celeste did you get your mate's present?"

Celeste nodded her head. The little flying black and white cat then said, "Celeste got three charms for her charm bracelet!"

"Oh good for you Celeste… but hey did you see my wife while being over there?" The brunette asked her quietly. Celeste and the cat shook their heads.

"Austin… remember your wife only lets people with her guild's mark see her…" a girl with purple hair said as she walked towards the group with a silver haired man.

"Tch… but we _can_ still see her…" Austin said pouting.

"Kotone… Silver… did you guys finish the registration?" Katherine asked the two, ignoring what Austin said earlier.

"Yes… so you don't have to worry about it…" Silver said as he walked away with Kotone.

"Where are you guys going?" Zane asked them as they continued to walk away.

"To get check out our lodge…" Kotone said waving them off.

"You and Katherine should come too, so you can place a privacy spell on our section of the building…" Silver said still continuing to walk away. The pink haired girl and the black haired boy looked at each other. They then ran off towards Kotone and Silver telling the other guild members to look around.

"Where should we go?" Austin said as he looked around the city of Crocus.

"Can we go find something to eat? I'm hungry." The small cat said as her stomach growled.

"Sure Monica… Come on guys. Let's find something to eat!" Austin said as he dragged Melissa and Lucas to go find a restaurant with Celeste and Monica following close behind.

* * *

**Natsu's POV (Time: June 29 X792; 12:35 P.M.)**

"YES! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" I said as I fell onto the concrete floor. From there I looked around and saw that Gajeel, Wendy, and Rogue were also on the concrete floor.

"Motion Sickness again…" I heard Happy sigh as he saw that all the dragon slayers that were actually taught by a dragon were on the floor.

"They really need to overcome this…"

"Okay everyone…" Jii-chan started as he walked towards us. "I already register us so now you guys can go explore the town. Also the lodge we got was Honeybone Lodge so hopefully you remember where we lodged at last year."

"Happy… do you remember where Honeybone was?" I asked as I got off the concrete floor.

"Aye! Why? Did you forget?"

"Haha yeah…" I said looking towards somewhere else.

"It's okay Natsu…"

"You do know that everyone else left right?" I looked down and noticed that Lily, Frosch, Charle, Rogue, and Wendy were still standing there looking at me.

"Hm. Maybe we should get something to eat?" Rogue suggested.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Okay… but where did Gajeel go?" I asked them.

"He went with Levy-san." Wendy replied.

"Oh okay then let's get some food!" I shouted running off in search of a restaurant. Soon I came across a good looking restaurant and shouted back to everyone who barely caught up, "Can we eat here?!"

"Well it seems like a nice place…" Charle said.

"Fro thinks so too."

"THEN LET'S GO!" I shouted running into the restaurant. I also ran up to the guy in the front and told him to get me a table of eight. Once we were at our table, we ordered something on the menu. After we told him what we wanted, I began to look around the room. My eyes soon came across a group of four people with an exceed.

As I looked closer at them, I noticed that the girl with bleach blonde hair had dark blue eyes, was wearing a teal dress, and kind of looked like someone I know… Sitting right next to her was a man with shaggy black hair and red snake like eyes. He was wearing clothes similar to what the guys at Blue Pegasus wore… and now that I think about it… he kind of resembles Rogue and Gajeel (well mostly Rogue). In front of the two, was a brunette with blue-green eyes wearing the same thing as the Rogue look-a-like but with a different color scheme. Next to him, sat a black and white exceed wearing a dress similar to Charle. And finally there was a masked blonde haired girl whose hair reminds me of Lucy's hair. She was wearing jeans and a green tank top with a black jacket over it.

"Hey look that guy kind of looks like Rogue…" I stopped looking at them to look at Happy.

"He does look like Rogue…"

"Oh and they have an exceed with them too." Charle added.

"Ooh Rogue can we go say hi to her?" Frosch asked looking up at Rogue.

"Of course as long as you have someone else to go with you." Rogue said smiling.

"We can go with you." Happy said grabbing Charle and Lily's hands (paws). They then all went over to the exceed's table.

* * *

**No One's POV (Time: June 29 X792; 1:00 P.M.)**

"Hi!" Happy said as they neared Monica's table. Monica's friends looked at them and all but one smiled.

"Oh hey look Monica… they're exceeds like you!" Austin said looking down at her. Monica looked at them shyly before looking back at her friends.

"Oh so your name is Monica…" Charle started as Monica looked back at her. "Nice to meet you. My name is Charle. The blue cat's name is Happy, the cat with a scar over his eye is Pantherlily of Lily for short, while the cat in the frog suit is Frosch."

"Um. Nice to meet you too…" Monica said shying away from them.

"Aww Monica… you don't have to be shy…" Melissa said pushing Monica towards them.

"Ah. Melissa!" she said as she got closer to the other exceeds.

"C'mon Monica… you gotta make some exceed friends too." Melissa encouraged her.

"…okay…"

"Say… do you want to hang out with us?" Happy asked the black and white exceed. She looked up at her friends.

"Go on Monica… we'll wait for you." Monica slowly nodded her head as she left with the other exceeds to their table. Once at Natsu's table, Rogue, Wendy, and Natsu greeted the little black and white exceed.

"Hi. My name is Natsu and this is Wendy and Rogue." Natsu said as he pointed to Wendy and Rogue.

"Um…nice to meet you. My name is Monica."

"Well you are quite shy, aren't you?" Rogue asked the exceed.

"Oh well… why are you here in Crocus for?" Natsu asked.

"Same reason as you Fairy Tail mages… to participate in the Grand Magic Games…" the cat responded.

"I have never seen your guild's mark before. What is your guild's name?" Rogue asked.

"Heavenly Souls. And the reason why you probably never seen our guild's mark is that we just opened our guild two months ago. So… we really don't have a lot of members."

"Ah. Well that makes sense…"

"Putting that aside… what's that girl's name. You know… the one wearing a mask…" Natsu said looking at the girl with sunshine blonde hair.

"OH… that's Celeste… the guy sitting next to her is Austin while the couple in front of them is Melissa and Lucas…" Monica replied.

"Oh well why does she wear a mask?" Wendy asks. Before Monica could answer, Melissa called out to her.

"Monica! We have to go soon! Katherine and Zane want us back at the lodge!" Melissa said coming over to Natsu's table.

"Sorry Wendy… I have to go… I guess I'll see you guys later…" Monica said as she follows her friends out of the restaurant.

"… So what do you guys think is the reason why she's wearing a mask?" Natsu asks as soon as Monica and friends were out of sight. Before anyone could answer the food came and some of the exceeds started to eat while the dragon slayers continued to talk.

"Maybe she has a really bad injury and she doesn't want people to look?" Wendy said taking a sip from her lemonade.

"Or she just wants to be as mysterious as Mystogun or Rufus…" Rogue said taking a bite out of his food.

"It probably could be both for all we know…"

"Yeah…" And that was the last word anyone said before they had to leave the restaurant for their lodge, for it had not only been the last day for registration… but the same day as the preliminaries…

* * *

**For some reason… I feel like Natsu was OOC when he was describing Melissa, Lucas, Austin, Celeste, and Monica… but that could just be me…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**If you see a BOLD number placed next to something… that means that there's something at the bottom explaining why I put it or just me explaining more about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Preliminaries & A Weird Dream**

**Natsu's POV (Time: June 29 X792; 11:55 P.M.)**

"I can't believe that we have the preliminaries the same day as the last day of registration…" I retorted as I continued to stare down the clock as it now read that there is now four minutes until midnight.

"Well someone looks obsessed…" I looked up at the person who said that.

"Shut up _Ice Boy_ **(1.)**…" I said not taking my eyes off the clock.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Gray shouted back at me. He was ready to lunge at me before Erza manage to stop him.

"Gray. Don't do that! We do not need you to beat up our team mate as the preliminaries start!" Erza said still holding onto him. "Now say you're sorry!"

"… Sorry flamebrain…"

"Hm… one more minute…"

"Natsu are you okay?" Wendy asks me with concern.

"I'm just thinking about today…"

"Oh okay…"

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

Once we heard the bells signifying that it was exactly midnight, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Rogue, and I headed over to the window to check out what the preliminaries was this year. We looked out the window and saw that the pumpkin man thing (I think his name was Mato or Matt…) appeared as a hologram over Crocus. As I looked closely at him, I noticed that he looked increasingly different from all the other times I've seen him. I wanted to say something about this but had decided against it.

"To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Games or Great Magic Tournament as others may know, good morning! In order to reduce this years number of guilds which just so happens to be 257 to just 8 guilds, we are going to have a 'preliminary event!' And just before I let you and your guild mates into our preliminary arena, I would like to let you know that because the kingdom did not have enough time to make another preliminary event, you will all be participating in last year's preliminary event- Sky Labyrinth!" **(2.)**

"What! But that's not fair!" I shouted at the pumpkin man, knowing all too well that he could not hear me.

"Natsu calm down!" Erza said smacking me on the head.

"And for those of you that participated last year… there's no need to worry because we completely changed the entire lay-up of Sky Labyrinth so that it's more deadlier and harder to reach the very middle of the labyrinth. Also for those of you that haven't participated last year… the rules are that all five members of your group must reach the middle of the labyrinth and you also must be one of the eight teams to make it there first." Then a stairway appeared in front of the window where we were looking at.

"Feel free to use whatever magic you wish as long as you're one of the eight teams that make it there. Oh… and… one more thing… we take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the labyrinth… AND NOW THE GRAND MAGIC GAME'S PRELIMINARY EVENT SKY LABYRINTH BEGINS!"

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" I said running towards the labyrinth with Wendy, Erza, Gray, and Rogue following close behind.

"Good luck!" I heard Happy, Charle, and Frosch say as we ran up. Once we were in the labyrinth, we decided to do the exact same thing we did last year, which was steal everyone else's maps. It took about 19 guilds' maps and about 30 minutes to finally reach the middle.

"Congratulations… you guys barely made it in eighth place." Pumpkin man said clapped his hands.

"Are you serious? Eighth place again!?" Gray whined.

"At least we get to participate…"

"Wendy's right… at least we get to participate…" Rogue said sulking in the corner of the room. He probably was sulking because Sabertooth most likely got here before us. Even though he had no ill manners against Sabertooth… it is fun competition against them…

"Ummm… well putting that aside, pumpkin… do you want me to return you to your lodge?" The pumpkin man asked. We all nodded our heads and the next thing we know is that we were back at our lodge.

Yawning, I told everyone that I was going to go to sleep. Before my head even touched my pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

_~Natsu's Dream~_

"_MOMMA MOMMA MOMMA!" I shouted as I ran through a small cottage. I soon noticed that I was running towards a pink haired girl. She turned around and smiled at me._

"_Oh hello there Natsu-kun… is everything alright?" She said as she picked me up._

"_Where are Gajeel-otouto, Wendy-imouto, and Papa?" I asked curiously._

"_Somewhere of course," she said placing me back on the floor. I pouted._

"_But Momma… that didn't answer my question!" I whined to her. She just continued to smile._

"_But Natsu… I did answer your question."_

"_Momma…" I continued to whine as she kept smiling at me._

"_So why are you looking for them, then?" Momma asked me curiously._

"_I want someone to play with…" I said still pouting._

"_OH really? Then how about I play with you then?"_

"_Really Momma?" I asked her excitedly._

"_Of course dear." She said as we walked out of the cottage together. We continued to walk through a forest until we reached the middle, I presumed._

"_So what do you want to play Natsu-kun?"_

"_HIDE AND SEEK!" I shouted while bouncing up and down._

"_So do you want to hide or do you want to seek?" She asked looking down at me._

"_Hide!" I said as I stopped bouncing up and down._

"_Okay… so I'll count to 100 and by the time I'm done counting, you have to be done hiding." I nodded my head. She then turned around and started to count._

"_1…"_

"_2…" After she said the number two, I quickly ran to find a hiding place towards the east end of the forest. While I was running, I found a big oak tree to hide in._

'_Perfect…' I said to myself as I began to climb the huge tree. Once I had gotten myself onto one of the branches, I stayed there until Momma came and found me._

"_Found you!" Momma shouted as I quickly got surprise. I lost balance on the tree and soon fell down._

"_NATSU!" Momma shouted as I fell. She quickly managed to catch me before I even hit the dirt floor._

"_Oh my… Natsu… Never climb in a tree. It's dangerous!" She said scolding me._

"_I'm sorry Momma… I promise I won't do it again…" I said as I hugged her. _

"… _It's okay Natsu…" she said as she began walking again with me in her arms._

"_Huh? Momma? Where are we going?" I asked her looking up._

"_Well… there's something I need to show you," she said as she continued to walk. I soon noticed that we were going on a path that leads to our home. Once we got closer and closer to our home, I noticed a few voices trying to quiet each other._

"_Natsu… are you ready for your surprise?" She asked me while finally putting me down._

"_Yeah! Can I go see it now!" I asked her excitedly._

"_Haha… then come on… let's go see your surprise." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me to my surprise._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard several people call out as Momma and I walked towards the outside of our home. I jump up in surprise. I looked around and balloons, streamers, and lots of games._

"_W-wha?" I said confusedly._

"_Natsu-kun… did you forget your own birthday?" Momma teased me._

"_Haha…" I said nervously._

"_C'mon Natsu-nii! Let's play some games with ****-nii, Gajeel-nii, Wendy-nee, ****-nee, and ******-nii!" A blond boy I presumed to be my cousin said as he ran up to me. I turned to Momma._

"_Now. Now. *****- kun… Natsu should first greet his guests first." She said looking towards my guests._

"_Oh okay…" The blond boy said as he dragged me towards my guests. I smiled at each of them._

"_Thanks for coming to my birthday party Auntie ******, Uncle ****, Auntie Grandeenney, Uncle Metalicana, Uncle Igneel, Auntie *****, Uncle *******, Auntie ******, and Uncle ******." I said as I greeted two girls with light blonde hair, two men with black hair, a man with red hair, a woman with pink hair, a man with silver hair, and a woman with purple hair. One of the black haired men just grunted while the others said your welcome. Then ***** and I went to go play with *****'s older fraternal twin brother ****, Wendy-imouto, Gajeel-otouto, *******-nee, and ******-nii. _**(3.)**

_After a couple of hours playing with my younger brother, sister, and four cousins, Momma called everyone around a large table set up in the middle of everything. Papa then came out with a really big cake!_

"_Happy Birthday Natsu!" Everyone said before Momma and Papa told me to make a wish. I thought to myself on what to wish for…_

'_I wish that I could stay here with everyone forever' I thought to myself as I blew out the candles. Afterwards Papa helped to cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. After everyone was done with their slice of cake, I got to see the presents I got. My favorite present was from Papa. He gave me a custom made white scarf with these dragon-like scales on it._

"_I love it Papa!" I said as I hugged him. _

_Papa just smiled and said, "Anything for you!"_

"_You know… there's still more cake right Natsu?" Gajeel-otouto asked me as my eyes went over the cake._

"_Momma! We're going to eat the rest of the cake okay?" Wendy-imouto asked as Momma nodded her head. All the kids shouted in glee. We then went to finish the cake. As we finished the cake, I could hear the adults laughing in amusement. But the two people who I heard laughing the loudest was Momma and Papa._

"_T-they look so a-adorable!" Momma said as she tried to contain her laughter. Papa laughed with her._

"_I know… you know… I really do love our kids." Papa said to Momma smiling at her._

"_So do I… so do I…"_

_~Natsu's Dream Ends~_

* * *

**Third Person's POV (Time: June 30 X792; 7:02 A.M.)**

Wendy just so happened to be the very first team member of Fairy Tail A to awaken on the lovely day of June 30th X792. She was about to go to brush her teeth when she noticed that Natsu was murmuring things in his sleep. Natsu whispered things like "Momma" or "Papa" and in honesty, Wendy was a bit intrigued on how Natsu called his parents. For some reason those words were… familiar.

'_Was that what I called my parents too?'_ She thought to herself as she soon noticed the faces Natsu had made while still asleep. The faces Natsu had made since vary from fear to pure happiness and joy.

'_He must be having a good dream…'_ she thought taking note of the smile that had appeared on his face. She then decided to go and brush her teeth and ask Natsu about his dream later.

Soon after Wendy had left to brush her teeth, her three other teammates woke up as well. As soon as Rogue, Gray, and Erza woke up, their three exceed friends who where staying with them also woke up. Erza taking note that Wendy went to brush her teeth, also went to brush her teeth with Wendy's white exceed friend Charle. The others soon followed Erza and Charle's example and went to brush their teeth, forgetting about the pink haired boy who was still sleeping in his bed.

After all of them finished brushing their teeth, changing out of their pajamas, and other business, they finally took notice of their pink haired friend in bed still smiling from his dream. Gray and Happy walked up to him and stared at him.

"What do you think flame brain is dreaming of?" Gray asked the blue colored exceed.

"Maybe about Lucy… after all… he did had a dream of him and Lucy once…" the blue colored exceed replied to the ice mage.

"Umm… Happy… Gray…" Wendy said as she, Erza, Charle, Rogue, and Frosch walked towards the two. "When I walked passed his bed this morning to get to the restroom, I heard him murmur 'Momma' and 'Papa' in his sleep…"

"So what you're saying is that Natsu is dreaming about Igneel?" Happy said looking at Wendy.

"No it's not Igneel…" Wendy said as she suddenly became silent.

"I think Wendy means Natsu is dreaming about his real parents." Charle answered for her blue haired friend.

"Fro think so too."

"… Guys… why are you around my bed?" Natsu said groggily as he sat up in his bed looking over at his friends.

All of them stood there silently staring him down. There was a complete silence before Wendy suddenly bluntly said, "What did you dream about Natsu?"

"Wendy!" Charle said commenting the bluntness of Wendy's question.

"It's okay Charle… well… I think I had a dream about my real parents… the weird thing is that Gajeel and you were there too. And I called Gajeel my younger brother and you my younger sister." Natsu said looking at Wendy.

"What?" Wendy, Erza, Gray, and Rogue said shocked. Happy and Charle looked at Natsu and Wendy confusedly while Natsu looked at them indifferently.

"I-is that true Natsu-san?" Wendy asked her 'supposed' older brother. Natsu nodded his head.

"Wait… just tell us the full dream first before we make conclusions…" Erza said motioning Natsu to talk about his dream.

"Well… the dream was like a memory of my birthday. I remember calling a lady 'Momma' and a man 'Papa'. I called you and Gajeel 'Wendy-imouto' and 'Gajeel-otouto'. I also remember that some other people were there but for some reason I can't remember their names or their faces. I just remember that they were there. I did however remember that Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney were there at the party too." Natsu said getting off his bed.

"What! Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeenney were there?" Wendy asked him.

"Yeah… but they weren't in their dragon forms… they looked humans…" Natsu replied.

"What?" Gray suddenly said.

"Don't ask me. For some reason I saw three humans and I called them that." Natsu answered him. He was walking towards the door to most likely brush his teeth before Wendy stopped him.

"Wait! Natsu! D-did you remember what our parents looked like?" Wendy asked Natsu hopefully.

Natsu shook his head sadly. "Sorry Wendy but… I don't remember what our parents looked like."

"Oh…" she said looking down. Charle looked at her and tried to comfort her while Natsu went to brush his teeth. Erza, Gray, and Rogue began to discuss what Natsu had told them earlier. After a while, they had decided to accept what Natsu had told them and wait for Natsu to finish. After he was done, the members of Fairy Tail A and the three exceeds went out with the guild to get breakfast. Once at the restaurant they were going to eat at, Natsu had forgotten telling Gajeel about his dream, and surprisingly none of the others decided to say anything about Natsu's dream to Gajeel. And so for the rest of the day, Fairy Tail rested, shopped, and did anything they wanted to do, for it had been the very last day of June- the last day before the start of the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

**Explanations**

**1. Ice Boy is the Earthland and Edolas Version of Sugarboy's nickname for Gray. **

**2. Yes, I made them do Sky Labyrinth again. I was too lazy!**

**3. If you're wondering why there's ***** everywhere… it's because in Natsu's dream he doesn't remember their names. And I put them there because I do not want the story to be spoiled **_**that**_** earlier now do I?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Grand Magic Games' Day 1 Part 1**

**Levy's POV (Time: July 1 X792; 11:52 P.M.)**

I walked towards the halls in order to get to my destination. Only a few minutes ago had I been with my guild Fairy Tail. Now, I left them to be an announcer for the Grand Magic Games's Day 1. I continued to walk down the halls until I saw Chapati-san and Yajima-san. I greeted them and we then went to the announcer stand. Once we were there at the announcer stands, we wait for a little bit. After a little after noon, we knew that it was time to start the Games.

"The time has finally come this year!" Chapati began. "The annual festival of magic! The Grand Magic Games! I'm your announcer Chapati Lola. And former council member Yajima-san has join us yet again as a commenter."

"My pleasure." Yajima added.

"And for Day 1's special guest, we have the lovely Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail." Chapati said introducing me.

"It's my pleasure to be here. And I know that we can win again this year!" I said quietly telling Chapati to continue.

"The team members have finally entered… but before I introduce them to you… may we have a moment of silence to remember the very person who gave her life to save everyone here in Fiore from the great tragedy from last year, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail." After Chapati had said that, the entire stadium became silent.

"…" A couple of minutes had past before Chapati spoke again.

"First off… is the preliminary round's 8th place. This team had managed to stand victorious last year. Two members of the team that lead them into victory are in this team. Let me introduce to you… the Rowdy Fairy Tail!" Gray, Erza, Natsu, Rogue, and Wendy came walking out into the arena. The entire crowd shouted and applauds. I turned to look at the people who applaud and shouted the loudest. That happened to be Fairy Tail. I saw the First Master Mavis sitting there and cheering. I smiled as Chapati continued.

"Next up… is the preliminary round's 7th place. The hounds of hell's army…Quatro Cerberus!" After he said that, the members of Quatro Cerberus came out. Surprisingly, they just so happened to be the same exact members that participated last year.

"Now… coming up from 6th place… we have the all-female guild. The dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!" The mages that came out, just so happened to be the mages that participated in last year's Games.

'_Is this going to be a pattern? Are all of the teams going to have members that participated in last year's Games?'_ I thought to myself as Chapati continued to announce who was in 5th place.

"5th place is the azure wings that sparkle in darkness, Blue Pegasus." Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, Jenny, and Eve came out while every girl that liked the Trimen and every boy that liked Jenny screamed for their idol.

'_Looks like I'm wrong…'_ I thought to myself as Chapati introduced Lamia Scale. Surprisingly Lamia Scale had the same members from last year. _'Never mind at least I'm right for this…'_

"Moving on… coming in third place is Fairy Tail B!" Chapati said as Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, and Cana came out.

"Wow. How nostalgic. It's like last year." Yajima said looking over at Team B.

"Yup folks, like last year, guilds can have two teams enter. However, each team has the possibility of being matched up against every other team will the members of the same guild be capable of fighting themselves?" Chapati explained.

"Well… we did manage to get through the same situation last year…" I stated as Chapati began to talk again.

"Good point Levy-san… now moving on… Second place in the preliminary round… WOW! This is amazing! It's the former strongest guild Sabertooth!" Chapati said as Sabertooth came out. It's quite surprising that Sabertooth got second place. Wait a second… what guild beat Sabertooth that's not us?

* * *

**Natsu's POV (Time: July 1 X792; 12:04 P.M.)**

Right after we came out into the arena, we waited for someone we knew to come out. Once Mermaid Heel came out, Millianna and Kagura immediately went to go talk to Erza. Millianna for the reason that she hadn't seen 'Er-chan' in forever while Kagura wanted to greet the girl who saved her all those years ago. (I honestly don't know what the hell they're talking about.) The announcers kept on announcing the teams and once they had come out, they came to talk with us. For example, Chelia came to talk to Wendy while Lyon came to talk to Gray. Afterwards, Fairy Tail B came out and Yajima and the guy with the wig **(1.) **talking about how nostalgic it was.

Then after they were done talking about Fairy Tail, they announced the team in second place. Walking out from the second place area was Sabertooth. In the very middle of the mages from Sabertooth was Sting. Towards his right was Minerva and the Black Lightning guy, and towards his left was that Memory-Make guy and D-do? DO-something. **(2.) **Sabertooth then walked towards us. Minerva stepped up to us first.

"Fairy Tail…I would like to say that I am truly sorry for what I done in the past. Which included hurting Heartfilia and your guild's name." She said sincerely. I looked over her. She had changed significantly since the last time I've seen her. And… she was genuinely sorry for what she had done. I looked over to Rogue.

"I see Sting managed to change you and everyone else in Sabertooth." Rogue said with a smile. Minerva nodded her head knowingly.

"So… what do you say?" she asks. I looked at her and nodded.

"I accept your apology." I said as she began to smile.

"Thank you…" she said as I began to look at Sting.

"How have you been doing Sting?" I asked him as politely as I can.

"I've been doing fine. Heck Sabertooth's doing fine." Sting answered looking towards Rogue.

"So… I'm assuming you did it without being the master?" Rogue asked him.

"Of course! I wouldn't even be participating in the Games if I was!" He said proudly. I looked at them confused.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked them. They quickly replied with a "Nothing."

"Well… so what's the deal with you guys getting 2nd ? I thought you guys would've gotten first because of Minerva's magic." Rogue asked. Sting looked a bit nervous.

"Don't ask. Minerva… is still competitive. And when we found out we got second, she got pissed." Sting whispered to us looking if Minerva heard our conversation. Luckily she was talking with that ninja guy and the rest of her guild mates excluding Sting.

"Ah. I understand." Rogue said before the announcers announced who placed first in the preliminary round.

"The guild that has placed first place in the preliminary round is a first time-competing guild! Let me introduce to you… Heavenly Souls!" Right after the guy with the wig said that five people came out.

Four of these five people I had seen two days ago. They wearing the same clothes the day I saw them in. Both of the men were wearing clothes similar to Blue Pegasus. One of the men had black shaggy hair and red snake-like eyes that reminded me of Rogue and Gajeel. The other man had brown hair and blue-green eyes. The one of the women I saw two days ago had bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing a teal dress. The other woman was a sunshine blonde haired girl that was still wearing a mask that covered the majority of her face. She was wearing jeans and a green tank top with a black jacket over it. The last person was, someone that like the majority of her guild mates that I have seen, seem to look familiar to me. She had rosy pink hair, dark black eye, and was wearing a flowy long sleeve shirt with black short shorts. **(3.)**

Sting must've caught me staring at them and asked, "Natsu… do you know them?"

I was about to reply but Rogue beat me to it.

"We saw four of them two days ago at a restaurant." He replied looking back at one of them.

"Hm… well… they do kind of look familiar…" Sting said looking at the girl with bleach blonde hair and the guy that looked a lot like Rogue.

"Yeah…" I finally said looking at both the masked girl with sunshine blonde and the girl with rosy pink hair.

"OI Salamander!" I looked towards the voice that said that. "What's this I hear about being your younger brother?"

"Ah… so I forgot to tell you?" I retorted.

"Answer the question!" Gajeel yelled back.

"I had a dream like memory about a birthday. I called you Gajeel-otouto in my dream." I answered him.

"Wha?" He said before I turned back to look at Heavenly Souls.

"Believe me if you want but that was what I called you in my dream." I added as Gajeel most likely turned to were I was looking at.

"The girl with pink hair looks familiar…" Gajeel said looking at her.

I nodded at what Gajeel said. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wendy come towards our direction.

"Rogue… Natsu… Erza told me to come get you guys." She said looking towards Erza's direction.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I think it was because she thinks it's better if we stay together while they announce the rules… and Gajeel…" Wendy said before turning to Gajeel. "Mira told me to get you to go back to them… probably for the same reason Erza had."

The three of us nodded our heads and headed off into the direction of our destination while Sting went towards his guild. I couldn't help to look back at the new guild Heavenly Souls.

'_Why do they look and seem familiar?'_ I thought to myself as I soon caught myself looking towards the masked blonde girl. _'And why do I feel like I know her more than the others from her guild?'_

* * *

**?'s POV (Time: July 1 X792; 12:12 P.M.)**

I looked over towards the two teams from Fairy Tail. It looked liked the same teams from last year except Jellal wasn't posing as Mystogan and Rogue and Wendy were on the A Team **(4.)**. Then I looked towards Levy-chan who was announcing with Yajima and Chapati. She had a scar on her face. She probably got it from the dragons from last year's events.

I looked towards Natsu… he was walking with Wendy and Rogue back to the other members of A Team. I couldn't help but notice him sneaking glances towards our guild… but… he kept on sneaking the most glances at me…

I couldn't help to think about all the times I spent at Fairy Tail… and the times where I didn't and they were grieving because of my supposed death. I can remember their faces… their tears… everything… I even watched them sobbing at my funeral. But of course, they couldn't see me… only Mavis-san could see me… and even then she knew that she couldn't tell them that I was alive for if anyone knew that I was alive… the dark guild Tartaros and even Raven Tail would come to attack Fairy Tail in search of me without realizing that I wasn't even there. It's for their protection.

But… I couldn't help but feel guilty about it…

Maybe… when the time comes… when we finally kill Zeref's strongest demon Akari and the dark dragon of apocalypse Acnologia and stopped the majority of dark guilds… maybe it'll be safe to tell them… if only I had the guts…

I felt someone nudge my arm. I turned and saw my mate's mother. She smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "I know what you're thinking… they won't hate you for not telling them. They're your family too ya know."

I smiled at what she said and nodded my head.

"Now come on. They're going to announce the competition portion soon." She said as she dragged me towards the rest of our teammates. I couldn't help but look at her rosy pink hair. It really does remind me of Natsu.

Once we arrived next to our teammates, I couldn't help but to look back at Natsu. Before he noticed I was looking at him, I turned to look at Chapati, Levy, and Yajima to listen for the instructions of the competition portion.

"Now… that the guilds are done conversing… we will show you the programs of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati said as a large stone tablet appeared in front of all of us. On the stone tablet are as followed:

Day 1: Atlantis + Battle

Day 2: ? + Battle

Day 3: ? + Battle

Day 4: ? + Tag Battle

Day 5: ?

"In terms of the games, each team already has varying points… according to their rankings in the preliminary event." Chapati continued as a second stone tablet appeared in front of us. It said:

1st: 10 pt

2nd: 8 pt

3rd: 6 pt

4th: 4 pt

5th: 3 pt

6th: 2 pt

7th: 1 pt

8th: 0 pt

"And each team is allowed to select any member to participate. In the battles, the sponsor will have the right to make a decision by drawing, considering factors like fans' votes. The rules for the battle are simple. Teams fight against each other. The winning team gets ten points while the losing team gets none. If it's a tie, each team gets 5 points. Now let's begin the opening of the Grand Magic Games. "Atlantis" begins! Each team sends out one member. The rules will be explained once the team members are all gathered."

_To be continued… in the next chapter :D_

* * *

**I split the Grand Magic Games Day 1 in two parts because the explanations would be more confusing and the author's note at the botton would be huge. Okay? Also can you guess whose POV it is at the end of this chapter? It can't be that hard, can it?**

**Explanations:**

**1. The guy with the wig is Chapati.**

**2. The name Natsu kept on messing up on is Dobengal the ninja guy from Sabertooth.**

**3. From the order in which Natsu described them: Lucas, Austin, Melissa, Celeste, and Katherine. Their guild insignia is the flower of life. You can go search it up on Google. But be warned that some of the pictures of the flower of life (which is NOT actually a flower) can make your eyes hurt if you look at it too long.**

**4. In the manga, to distinguish the two Fairy Tail Teams competing in the GMGs from each other, they called Natsu's team A Team and Gajeel's team B Team. Also for some reason A Team immediately reminds me of Pretty Little Liars and Ed Sheeran's song. Don't know why I'm telling you though… after all I used this term in like chapter 2 and didn't explain it…**

**So this part is not apart of the explanations… but here are the teams that passed the preliminary event and its members.**

**8****th**** Fairy Tail A:**** Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, and Rogue (Ryos) Cheney**

**7****th**** Quatro Cerberus:**** Rocker, Yaeger, Nobarly, Semmes, and War Cry (They don't have last names because Hiro Mashima never gave it to them and I don't want to even attempt to give them last names)**

**6****th**** Mermaid Heel:**** Beth Vanderwood, Arania Web, Risley Law, Millianna, and Kagura Mikazuchi**

**5****th**** Blue Pegasus:**** Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, and Jenny Realight**

**4****th**** Lamia Scale:**** Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, and Chelia Blendy**

**3****rd**** Fairy Tail B:**** Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Loxar, and Cana Alberona**

**2****nd**** Sabertooth:**** Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear, Minerva, and Dobengal **

**1****st**** Heavenly Souls:**** Katherine Costanza, Celeste Valentine, Austin Costanza, Lucas Harmonia, and Melissa Harmonia**

**The reasons for Heavenly Souls' last names… there's this girl on Youtube who has an amazing voice and her name is Chrissy Costanza from the band Against the Current (go check her band out!) And because I love her band, I decided to give Zane (Katherine's husband from Chapter 4) Chrissy's last name. And since Austin is Zane's brother and Katherine is Zane's wife, the three of them have the same last name! As for Celeste Valentine… I got it from Victorious… you know Cat Valentine. Haha gotta love Ariana Grande. OH and also because the real identity of Celeste looks a lot like the manga version of Elie/Resha Valentine from Rave Master (I think I said too much). As for Lucas and Melissa Harmonia… it just sounds pretty don't ya think? And if you're wondering about the guild master of Heavenly Souls Silver and his wife Kotone's last names… their last name is Yuki so it's Silver and Kotone Yuki.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Congrats to everyone who already found out whose POV it was last chapter! And also congrats to everyone who already found out Celeste's true identity. If you didn't already find out then you're gonna find out eventually!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Grand Magic Games' Day 1 Part 2**

**Natsu's POV (Time: July 1 X792; 12:18 P.M.)**

"So how do you guys think should go?" I asked my teammates as we looked around to see how else was going to participate in 'Atlantis'.

"Well… given that its name is 'Atlantis' it must have something to do with water." Rogue explained.

"Well if it has something to do with water… then shouldn't Gray-san go?" Wendy asked looking at Gray.

"I agree with Wendy. All in favor of Gray doing Atlantis say 'Aye!'" Erza said as we all said Aye except for Gray who was staring off at Lyon to make sure he does flirt with Juvia. **(1.)**

"Okay. Now Gray, go do Atlantis!" Erza commanded as Gray finally paid attention to what we were saying.

"What?" Gray said confused.

"We voted for you to do Atlantis." Rogue said simply looking towards Gray.

"WHAT!" Gray shouted.

"Don't say 'What', you're doing it regardless." I said ignoring what he said next.

"B-but…" Then Juvia came up to Gray and asked him if he was participating to which he replied with an 'of course.'

'_He really should confess… before he loses her…'_ I thought to myself. Immediately I thought about Lucy. I quickly shook her out of my mind and tried to listen to what the wig guy was going to say about Atlantis.

"Alright now! The people that are participating in Atlantis are…from Quatro Cerberus Semmes… from Mermaid Heel Risley Law… from Lamia Scale Lyon Vastia… from Blue Pegasus Hibiki Lates… from Fairy Tail B Juvia Loxar… from Fairy Tail A Gray Fullbuster… from Sabertooth Orga Nanagear… and finally from Heavenly Souls Lucas Harmonia!" Mr. Wig Guy said as the eight of them step forward.

"Now that the eight of you have step forward… I shall explain the rules!" The man with the pumpkin head **(2.)** said as he began to explain the rules for Atlantis. "Atlantis is basically an underwater race to see who can get to the underwater city of 'Atlantis'. However don't worry; you will be able to breathe like normally underwater with no trouble whatsoever. You can use any magic you wish as long as you don't somehow manage to kill everyone including yourself…"

Mr. Pumpkin Head said looking towards Orga. "Now you will have 5 minutes to change into your swimsuits. So please do hurry up."

All the competitors then went towards the dressing rooms to change into their swimsuits. Out of all of them, the two Ice Boys were the fastest. It only took them… like 5 seconds? I'm not really sure. I wasn't counting… Damn strippers.

After the rest of the competitors were done changing, all the teams were up above watching on the uhh… crap I forgot what it was called. Putting that aside… I couldn't help myself but I kept on looking back at the masked blonde girl from Heavenly Souls. Then I noticed her looking at me before she quickly turned away when we made eye contact… sort of… I didn't actually see her eyes because of the mask she was wearing.

"Natsu-san." A voice said gaining my attention. I looked and saw that it was Wendy who called me.

"Hm yes Wendy?" I asked her.

"Are you okay? You keep looking in that new guild's direction." Wendy said looking up at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that, like what I said to Sting and Gajeel, they look kind of familiar." I answered her.

"Huh? But didn't we meet four of them two days ago?" She asked confused.

"Well that too. I-I don't know but there's something other than that that seems familiar to me." I said looking back towards Heavenly Souls. While I was watching them, the pink haired girl noticed me watching them. For some reason, once she noticed who was watching her guild mates, she smiled at us, waved, and said something, which was most likely 'Hi there!'

"Did she really just wave at us?" Rogue said suddenly.

"I think she just wants to be nice." Wendy said still looking at her. Erza, Rogue, and I nodded our heads. I looked back towards the arena and noticed that all the competitors were at the starting line raring to begin.

"Now that all competitors are at the starting line. Atlantis shall now begin!" Mr. Pumpkin Head said as someone hit a gong signaling the start of the game. I watched on the big screen as Gray and others swam to get to Atlantis. I looked around where the big screen was showing and I couldn't find the new guild's member and Juvia.

_Just where were they?_

* * *

**No One's POV (Time: July 1 X792; 12:23 P.M.)**

Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia were both ice mages making Atlantis seem easy since they could freeze the water around the others making it harder for them to swim. However the attacks from both ice mages made them both fail to notice that two mages had slipped right passed them. One of them was the object of both ice mages affections: Juvia Loxar from Fairy Tail B. The other? The man that looked remarkably similar to a certain ice mage's Shadow Dragon Slayer of a teammate: Lucas Harmonia from the new first time participating guild Heavenly Souls.

While Gray and Lyon tried to prevent each other from getting to Atlantis before the other, Juvia was having a very difficult time catching up with Lucas despite being a "water woman."

'_How is he faster than Juvia? Juvia must distract him.'_ Juvia thought as she used her magic to cause a whirlpool to form where Lucas was. Unfortunately, Lucas managed to get out of the whirlpool Juvia made and became the first mage to reach the city of Atlantis with Juvia coming in with a close second.

Meanwhile, as the other participates got closer and closer to Atlantis, Risley Law quickly uses her Gravity Change Magic to change the gravity levels underwater making it so that she could easily bypass everyone else. She then quickly says to the mages currently behind her, "Do not underestimate the chubby."

With the distraction Risley makes, Gray quickly decides to freeze the water around Lyon and the others so that they would have a harder time getting to the goal. A while had passed before Lyon was able to move and quickly swam ahead of Hibiki. Despite his frantic swimming, he was not able to catch up to Orga who made it in 5th place. Once all the mages made it to the goal, Mato the pumpkin man showed the entire audience the current standings, which are…

1. Heavenly Souls 10 Pts

2. Fairy Tail B 8 Pts

3. Mermaid Heel 6 Pts

4. Fairy Tail A 4 Pts

5. Sabertooth 3 Pts

6. Lamia Scale 2 Pts

7. Blue Pegasus 1 Pt

8. Quatro Cerberus 0 Pts

Meanwhile in the sitting area, a man with black slightly spiky hair was pouting while sitting next to a girl with purple hair, a man with silver hair, and a little black and white exceed. As if sensing something was wrong with the man, the little black and white exceed turned to him and asked, "Is anything wrong Zane?"

"Oh… nothing much Monica…" Zane said looking back at the arena.

"Tch. He's probably mad that Lucas participated in this event instead of Katherine," the purple haired girl said to the cat. The cat then turned to the man.

"Is that true?" she asked. Zane slowly nodded.

"Ha. He's a perv~" the girl with purple hair said as the black haired man slowly got angrier.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said suddenly.

"Calm down Zane. Katherine hates running, swimming, and everything that makes you active except walking. Remember? There's no way Katherine would've done that." The silver haired man said trying to calm him down.

"And if Katherine participated wouldn't the other guys in the stadium drool over her?" Monica the little exceed added.

"Ah. You're right." Zane said slowly calming down.

"Haha…" the purple haired girl giggled. "We wouldn't want someone to be jealous now would we?"

Zane looked at her. Then he looked back towards the arena. To be specific, he looked at his wife Katherine. Katherine looked back at him glaring as if saying, "don't cause a scene." He sighed and continued to watch the man with a pumpkin for a head while ignoring his guild master and his wife.

"Now we will be entering the battle portion. If we call your name, please step forward. The first match of day 1 is… Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss vs. Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood!" Chapati said as the two mages came onto the arena where they greeted each other.

"Begin!" Mato shouted as a man hit a gong. Then they both began to fight. Mira used Satan Soul to quickly defeat Beth earning a victory for Fairy Tail B.

"Sugoi~ the victor is Fairy Tail B's Mirajane!" Mato said as Mira helped Beth up on her feet.

"Are you okay Beth?" the silver haired mage asked the girl.

She meekly nodded and replied, "Yeah I'm okay. I'm just a little dizzy. But thanks for your concern Mira-san."

Mira smiled. Afterwards they both returned up to their teammates.

Meanwhile with a specific three people party (four if you count the exceed), the purple haired girl began to tease her husband, the guild master of Heavenly Souls.

"What? You can't seriously get over the fact she has silver hair too? I mean seriously? Her two younger siblings have silver hair too," the purple haired girl said to the master.

"No… I just can't get over the fact that it looks so silky," the guild master said. The girl, Monica, and Zane looked at him.

"Are you serious?" The girl asked him, to which he replied with a nod. She continued to look at her husband. She sighed. "Well… I do agree her hair is very silky."

"Kotone… Silver… if you like her hair so much why don't you ask her sister?" The small exceed told them.

Kotone and Silver looked at her. Then they said in unison, "That's too much work and what do you mean?"

"You didn't notice that we are sitting somewhat close to Fairy Tail? There's only just like a small space in between us." Monica said pointing to her right towards the cheering Fairy Tail mages.

"No…" they both said in unison. Zane face palmed.

"You two are idiots…" Zane said as Monica motioned for him to come to her level.

Once Zane was near Monica's level, Monica whispered in his ear, "Can I go see my friends from Fairy Tail."

Zane looked over to the Fairy Tail mages to find out which were Monica's friends. Once he realized who her friends must be, he nodded his head.

"Oh you mean the exceeds? Of course you can. It's not everyday you see someone that's the same species as ya especially since most exceed hang out around the Magnolia area." Zane said as Monica nodded with happiness. She then flew over to Happy, Charle, Lily, Frosch, and an unknown exceed that she had not yet met.

"Hi…" Monica said shyly. Once the exceeds realize who greeted them, they greeted her back.

"Eh? Whose this?" A redish exceed wearing a blue vest asked the other exceeds.

"Ah… I don't believe we met… I'm Monica… I'm from Heavenly Souls…" Monica said shyly.

"Oh! Nice to meet you then Monica! I'm Lector from Sabertooth! I just here where Fairy Tail is because I didn't wanna watch alone. I'm guessing the same for you?" Lector said smiling while raising his paw in the air.

'_He's stealing my pose…'_ Happy thought to himself as Monica began to speak up.

"Oh no… I had my guild master and his wife and my friend's husband to watch with me but… it gets kind of lonely when my friend Celeste isn't there… she's the only one I'm really comfortable talking to." Monica said looking back towards the arena.

"Hm? Who is this Celeste?" Lector asks.

"She's the girl with the mask…" Monica said looking towards her friend.

"But why does she wear the mask?" Lily asks.

"I don't know. She said it was a personal reason." Monica replied looking back towards the arena.

"Moving on… the second battle of day 1 is… Heavenly Souls' Austin Costanza vs. Blue Pegasus's Eve Tearm." Chapati said as the mages came down towards the arena.

The moment both mages were at the arena, they began to fight. Eve Tearm, being the smaller one of the two had a hard time keeping up with the speed of Austin's attacks. Frustrated, Eve decides to use White Fury on Austin. Before he could even use his attack, Austin disappeared. Eve looked around trying to find him. However before Eve knew it, Austin appeared right behind him. Austin hit one of Eve's pressure points on his neck to render him unconscious.

"Winner! Heavenly Souls' Austin Costanza!" Mato said as Eve came out of his unconscious state. Austin walked over to him to lend him a hand getting up. Kindly he asks if Eve was okay, to which he replied with a small nod. After a while, Austin and Eve went back to their respective teammates.

"Your friend ended the match pretty quickly." Lector said still looking after Austin.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Aye!"

"Austin like to have spars sometimes… but in general he doesn't like to fight because of his wife…" Monica replied. Lily, Lector, and Charle looked towards Monica's guild mates and towards the ones participating.

"So Celeste, that other blonde girl, or the pink haired girl is Austin's wife?" Lector asks curiously.

"Oh no! Celeste, Katherine, and Melissa aren't Austin's wife… Austin's wife passed away a long time ago…" Monica said quietly. The exceeds looked at her.

Lector then speaks up and says, "Sorry I asked Monica."

"It's okay… I have never actually met Austin's wife before… but I have seen the days where he never stopped crying for her since she passed away… He tries to hide it sometimes… but deep down I know he's just yearning for her…" Monica replies as an unknown figure sitting very close to her and the exceeds looked at her and Austin with sadden eyes.

"He must've really loved her…" Monica nodded at what Lily said.

"He's like Natsu…" Happy said looking down.

"Fro thinks so too."

"What do you mean?" Monica asks curiously.

"…" There was a silence. Lector **(3.)** and Monica looked on confused.

Lisanna Strauss, who had been watching the exceeds ever since the little black and white exceed joined the group, spoke up. "I think I should explain… Natsu had someone he loved who passed away in last years' events."

Monica looked up at her. "That someone… was it Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lily, Happy, Charle, Lisanna, Frosch, and any other Fairy Tail mage who heard the conversation nodded their heads.

"… He fakes a smile everyday… I know he does… He really misses Lucy…" Happy said with tears threatening to come out.

"Not only that but everyone in Fairy Tail misses her… but there isn't anything we can do to change the events of last year…" the youngest Take-Over mage said as she looked down at the floor. Monica and Lector nodded their heads understanding and decided not to press into the matter any further.

"Now time for the third match! It's Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear vs. Quatro Cerberus' Yeagar!"

When both Yaegar and Orga were in the arena, they began to fight. However just like what Orga did last year to Yaegar's teammate War Cry, Orga immediately fried Yaegar using his Lightning God Slayer Magic.

"Winner! Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!" The medics then scrambled to help Yaegar while Orga casually walks back to his teammates.

"Now… time for the last battle of Day 1… these two have met in our Atlantis…" Chapati began.

"Are currently fighting for the same girl…" Levy added looking towards her friend Juvia.

"And both ice mages…" Yajima also added.

"The fourth battle is between Fairy Tail A's Gray Fullbuster and Lamis Scale's Lyon Vastia!" Chapati finally said as the two said mages stood near their friends shocked that they had to fight each other. Quickly gaining back their composure, both Lyon and Gray went down to the arena to fight.

"Begin!" Mato said as the two ice mages began to fight. Gray quickly runs towards Lyon's right and uses Ice-Make Lance on him. Unfortunately for him, Lyon counters with Ice-Make Lance. As they continued to counter each other's attacks, they soon realized that they were both evenly matched. After 30 minutes of countering and not getting past each other's defenses, Gray and Lyon's match ended as a tie. **(4.)**

"And that's that folks! The first day of the Grand Magic Games draws to a close. And so, the cumulative rankings are like this…" Mato said as he pointed to the screen that had the current rankings.

1. Heavenly Souls 20 Pts

2. Fairy Tail B 18 Pts

3. Sabertooth 13 Pts

4. Fairy Tail A 11 Pts

5. Lamia Scale 7 Pts

6. Mermaid Heel 4 Pts

7. Blue Pegasus 1 Pt

8. Quatro Cerberus 0 Pts

"And since it is the only the first day, it'd be nice if things could get more exciting like last year…" Yajima said looking towards the audience.

"But not too exciting like last year's tragedy…" Levy said in a barely audible voice that only dragon slayers could have heard. Levy however to quickly say in a calm voice, "Fairy Tail seems to be doing pretty good so far… I hope we can continue this pattern."

"Yajima-san… Levy-san… thank you for today." Chapati said as the three of them and the majority of the audience began to move out of the stadium. The only remaining audience members were the guilds waiting for their respective team.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said as Team B joined Team A to walk towards their guild mates. "You did a really good job!"

"Thanks Juvia." Gray said inwardly blushing. Luckily for him, Lyon didn't pop out of nowhere to ruin the moment and was walking with his team to his respective guild, Lamia Scale.

Team A and Team B, along with Heavenly Souls following relatively close behind (since their respective guild were relatively close to each other), continued to walk towards their guild. When they finally met up with their respective guild, the members quickly congratulated them on the things they did.

Natsu looked towards his furry blue friend and noticed that he was with Frosch, Charle, Lily, and the same exceed from two days ago. **(5.)** He walked towards Monica and asked her, "Hey! Aren't you Monica the exceed we met two days ago?"

"Um yeah…" she answered shyly.

"Oi Flamebrain/Salamander! Who's this exceed?" Gray and Gajeel said at the same time. They looked towards each other before looking back at Natsu and then at Monica. Before Natsu could answer however, Monica answered their question.

"My name's Monica… and I'm from Heavenly Souls…" she answered them.

"Eh? What are you doing with us then?" Erza asked Monica.

"Erza-san… maybe she got lonely… that's what Lector did **(6.)**." Wendy explained to Erza.

"Oh. I see…" She nodded in understanding.

"Actually from what I understand she is here because her friends drove her away with all their weirdness." Lisanna told them.

Monica looked up at the youngest Take-Over mage. Then back at the rest of Fairy Tail.

Lisanna's oldest sibling Mirajane asked Monica, "Is that true?"

"Kind of… since Heavenly Souls is a relatively new guild, we don't really have a lot of member so I had to sit with our master, his wife, and a friend. But they started talking about weird things so I just ask them if I could come over here to see Happy, Charle, Lily, Frosch, and that other exceed Lector. I'm sorry… are you guys mad that I watched here instead of where my guild was at?"

"No of course not. You can watch with us whenever you'd like." Makarov said to the exceed with everyone else in the guild agreeing.

Monica looked up at them, smiling. "Thanks! It's not very often I meet a nice guild with exceeds in them too!"

"Monica!" A voice called out for her. Monica turned and saw her friend Katherine walking towards them.

"Oh sorry for interrupting what was going on, but I just came to get Monica…" the pink haired girl told them.

"Sorry Katherine for not staying with the other guild members… I just wanted to see my exceed friends…" Monica told the pinkette.

"Oh it's okay Monica…" Katherine told the exceed. "C'mon I bet Celeste is worried about you right now."

Katherine turned to the Fairy Tail mages and said, "Thanks for looking after Monica today."

"It's no problem. If she wants… your guild could sit next to us so that she won't travel very far if she wants to talk to the exceeds." Makarov answered the pinkette.

"Would you like that Monica?" Monica nodded her head.

"Then I'll go tell Silver, Kotone, and Zane then okay. Thanks for offering Makarov-san." She politely thanked. Makarov just nodded his head.

"C'mon Monica lets go now." Katherine said as Monica nodded her head and said goodbye to the Fairy Tail mages. Before she left however, the black and white exceed asked Mirajane what she uses in her hair. Mirajane replies by saying that other than regular shampoo and conditioner, she uses Moroccan Oil. The little exceed thanks her before she leaves with her guild mate.

As they walked away, no one had seen it, but Katherine had dropped three small bracelets. The only one who managed to see her drop it was Natsu. Silently, he went to get the three bracelets without anyone of his guild mates noticing.

"C'mon guys! Let's go out for a drink!" Cana Alberona said as she waved around a jug of beer from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Cana-chan! It's not good for you to drink beer!" Cana's father Gildarts said as he tried to grab the beer out of her hands.

"Shut up stupid old man! I can do whatever I want!" Cana yelled back at her father as she began to fight him for her beer.

Not wanting to get caught up in the bickering of the father and daughter, Natsu decided to go give back the small bracelets to Katherine. "I'll meet up with you guys later! I need to do something right now. C'mon Happy."

"Aye." Happy said as he flew after Natsu with everyone else trying to pull Cana away from Gildarts.

"Wait Natsu!" Wendy said as she, Charle, Gajeel, and Lily ran towards him. "Can we go with you?"

Natsu looked at them. "Why?"

"I don't want Wendy to be caught up with drinking and such." Charle answered for her and Wendy.

"I still want to hear more about me being about your younger brother!" Gajeel said gruffly.

"I just followed Gajeel." Lily answered simply.

"Okay… but what about Levy?" Natsu asked the iron dragon slayer.

"She said wants to talk to rain woman about getting together with that stripper before that other stripper makes her change her mind."

"Oh okay…" Natsu said as he explained to Gajeel more about his dream while walking out of the arena with them.

"Um… Natsu? Where are we going?" Wendy asks curiously.

"To give back these small bracelets I saw that pinkie drop earlier." Natsu said showing them the bracelets Katherine dropped. The five looked at the things in Natsu's hands.

"They look familiar…" Wendy said putting her hand on her chin trying to remember were she saw it from.

"Girlie's right it does look familiar…" Gajeel added.

"well… at least I'm not the only one…"

"Eh? Natsu? What do you mean?" Happy asked him.

"If I remember correctly… I saw these bracelets in my dream two days ago…" Natsu replied.

"In your dream?" Charle asks.

"Where?" Lily adds.

"I think I remember our mother wearing them… and our mother had pink hair too so maybe…" Natsu thought a bit harder.

"Oi. Don't jump to conclusions so soon! That pinkie from the new guild is way to young to be our mother even if she looks familiar!" Gajeel shouted at the fire dragon slayer.

"Then why would Katherine-san have them then Gajeel?" Wendy asked her 'supposed' older brother.

"…"

"Maybe you should ask her. After all Natsu… you did say that you were planning on giving it back her…" Lily suggested.

"Aye."

"Isn't that her over there?" Wendy said pointing towards Katherine who was walking into a bakery. Acting quickly, Natsu grabbed Gajeel and Wendy and pulled them into an alley with Happy doing the same thing to Charle and Lily.

"Keep quiet. I want to know what she's up to?"

"… Okay so first we were planning to give her back her bracelets and question her on why she has these bracelets, but not are we hiding from her? Make up you damn mind Salamander!" Gajeel yelled irritated.

"Shut up! She can hear us!" Natsu whispered loudly.

"Natsu… why are we doing this?" Wendy asks.

"One, to give her back her bracelets. Two, to corner her to tell us why she has the bracelets. And three, to make her tell me why she and the blonde with the mask looks familiar to me." Natsu said quickly and quietly. Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Charle, and Lily looked at him as if he was another person. **(7.)**

"Salamander…I think you have gone insane." Gajeel says simply, "… but I do agree that she and the girl with the masks look very familiar. Girlie. How about you?"

"Well I didn't have much time to look at the girl with the mask, but she does look familiar… but still Natsu was it really necessary for us to hide?"

"Yes! And we have to be quiet so that sh-" Natsu said before he was interrupted by Charle.

"She's coming out of the bakery!" Charle said gaining everyone's attention. They all looked towards Katherine who exited bakery carrying a rather large box. Katherine looked around the area as if trying to find something. She looked towards the dragons slayers and exceeds' direction and walked over to them.

"I know you six are there. You can come out from hiding from me," she said as she continued to walk over to their direction with the box in her hands.

One thought was flowing through all of their heads and that was _"Crap! How'd she find us?"_

* * *

**Explanations:**

**1. Haha this story has Gruvia along with Nalu, Gale, and Jerza along with some other pairings that I like. For the entire list of pairings from Fairy Tail that I like, you can go check them out in my profile. But anyway yeah… Gray is developing feelings for Juvia.**

**2. The guy with the pumpkin head is Mato if you forgot.**

**3. Monica and Lector look at the other exceeds in confusion when they were talking about Natsu and Lucy because they do not know how much Natsu cared about Lucy and the pain he was in when Lucy dies. Well… maybe only Lector…**

**4. I'm too lazy to write out their battle so I just ended it with a tie. And besides in the manga (if you read it) Gray only defeated Lyon and Chelia because he and Juvia decided to combine their powers and fight them seriously. So what's the point in making Gray win if he only won before because he was fighting with Juvia. (I don not count the fight between Gray and Lyon in the Galuna Island arc because it was eight years ago and Lyon got stronger and like I said before… Gray only won because he was fighting with Juvia by his side!)**

**5. Natsu, Wendy, Rogue, Happy, Charle, Lily, and Frosch met Monica in chapter 3 (technically 4 if you count the prologue which you probably shouldn't).**

**6. Lector came to Fairy Tail before A Team & B Team left to the assigned areas to be at to ask if he could watch with them. **

**7. Natsu seemed and sounds OOC. I even thought the same thing as I was writing what he was going to say.**


	8. Chapter 7:Encounter!

**LALALALA Another chapter… it's been a strange week. There was an earthquake here in California. Actually there were two. One happened at around 11:30 P.M. on Tuesday and the other happened on Wednesday at around 9:30 A.M. They both freaked me out mostly the one on Wednesday since it woke me up. I think these two earthquakes are signs that a big earthquake (like the one that happened in Japan last year) is going to happen. I don't know I just feel paranoia.**

**Also both POV's happened at the same time. It's just that it's they're version of what happened (does this make sense?). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

-**Katherine's POV**-

I walked outside the bakery carrying the pasta (which were in bags) in my left hand while I held the cupcakes in the right hand. I already noticed that the pink haired boy and his blue cat were following me since half an hour ago. I kept on wondering why they were following me. I looked towards their direction and decided to ask them. I said, "I know you're there. You can come out of hiding." When I finally reached their hiding place I asked them, "Why were you following me?"

"Umm… b-because I was wondering why some of your guild members look familiar," he said as his cat began to hide behind him.

"Oh really? Who looks familiar?"

"Umm… mostly you and that girl wearing the mask…"

"And?"

"…Do I know you?"

"That's for you to find out…"

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll find out soon enough…" I said as I walked away from him.

"At least tell me your name!" he yelled.

"Katherine." I said quietly, but I knew he must've heard it anyway. I continued to walk all the way to our lodge where Zane greeted me. He then walked me to where most of our guild mates where at. When we walked into the room, I noticed that Lucas, Melissa, Celeste, and Monica were sitting at a table playing poker while Austin was lying on the floor. Kotone and Silver were eating some kind of salad that they probably bought when they were sightseeing instead of watching us. When they finally noticed that I came back, they immediately grab the pasta.

"This is good~" Austin said.

"How come there's only eight?" Melissa asked.

"Wait what? I bought ten… I think it's that pink haired boy from Fairy Tail that took two…"

"Why do you say pink haired boy? You already know his name sis and no one's around…"

"Hmm… you're right Lucas…"

"What's that, Katherine?" Monica asked me as she pointed to the cupcakes I had yet to set down.

"Oh… ummm… something…"

"I know its cupcakes Katherine; I can smell it. And I thought I told you NOT to get something for my birthday!" Celeste said as she placed her pasta on the glass table in front of her.

"But it's your birthday… you've got to at least celebrate it…" I whined.

"She's right Celeste. Natsu and Happy got you a present too you know." Zane added.

"I know but… "

"We know… don't worry so much…" Melissa said.

"Yeah! You'll eventually be able to tell them the truth." Monica said.

"If you are going to tell them the truth you should probably tell them in an unpopulated place, so that Arcadios man and his minions can't find you again," suggested Lucas.

"Yeah but I'm already way stronger than I was before." Celeste said.

"Either way… you should tell them _after _the games." Silver said.

"Why?"

"So you can show them how strong you've gotten."

"Okay…"

"Anyways let's show you the presents we got you!" Austin yelled pointing his finger at Celeste.

"Umm… sure!" Celeste said as Monica, Austin, Lucas, and Melissa ran off to get her present. "Katherine… what did Natsu talk to you about?"

"He was just asking me why Heavenly Souls looks familiar to him."

"Really?" Celeste asked.

"Well… he was mostly asking me why you and I look familiar."

"…"

"You can go and tell him the truth after opening your presents. And only him… but he may have already found out…" Zane said.

"Yeah Celeste. You can go tell him the truth. Your mate deserves to know. And besides I can tell he never believed that you 'died'. "

"Okay… I'll tell him… but can I get Kotone to come with me?"

"Why?" we both asked.

"I think I might need some help making sure Natsu and I are alone…"

"Sure. I'll go with you." Kotone said.

"Hey look they're back with your presents." Silver said while pointing to Melissa, Lucas, Austin, and Monica. Melissa got Celeste a new hairpin while Lucas and Austin got Celeste two silver celestial keys-Fornax the chemical furnace and Canes Venatici the hunting dogs. Monica got Celeste a new mask while Kotone and Silver each got her a new pair of earrings.

"Thanks everyone."

"Wow Celeste… you have a lot of keys," Kotone said. "You almost have all 88 keys!"

"Well now I'm just missing the keys of the Canis Major, Coma Berenices, Leo Minor, and Ophiuchus."

"Doesn't Yukino have Ophiuchus?" Melissa asked.

"Yes she does." Celeste answered.

"CUPCAKE TIME!" I yelled. Then I noticed that everyone started to burst out laughing. "What? It's time for Celeste blow out the candles on her cupcake cake."

"Cupcake cake?"

"Cupcakes that are placed close together so it can look like a cake."

"Okay…" They all said before Celeste blew out the candles on her cake. Afterwards we ate the cupcakes and Celeste and Kotone left to go tell him.

* * *

**-Natsu's POV-**

'_Holy Crap! I can't believe she found me and Happy!'_ I kept on thinking that as she came closer and closer to mine and Happy's hiding place. "Why were you following me?" the pink haired lady asked.

"Umm… b-because I was wondering why some of your guild members look familiar," I stuttered as Happy went to hide behind me. Wait… did I just stutter? I never stutter. The woman in front of me wasn't even mad or anything. She seemed like a nice person, but for some reason… I'm just… scared of her.

"Oh really? Who looks familiar?" she asks.

"Umm… mostly you and that girl wearing the mask…"

"And?"

"…Do I know you?"

"That's for you to find out…"

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"It means you'll find out soon enough…" she said as she walks away.

"At least tell me your name!" I yelled.

"Katherine." She said quietly walking away.

"Natsu… do you know her?" Happy asked me.

"I think so… hey do you want pasta?"

"Umm… sure?"

"Okay. Here you go." I said as I handed him a box of pasta.

"Hey isn't this some of that lady's pasta?" Happy asks me.

"Yup." I said before I devoured the pasta hungrily. After finishing the pasta, I noticed that Happy was already full, so I asked if I could have the rest in which he said yes.

"Do you think we should go back to the lodge?" Happy asks me.

"Sure. Let's go." I said as I ran to Honeybone with Happy following close behind. When we arrived at Honeybone, I noticed that it was empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they're at Bar Sun…"

"You're right Happy! They must be at Bar Sun!" I yelled as I began to run all the way to Bar Sun. When I opened the door to Bar Sun, everyone turned their heads to me.

"Yo flamebrain. Where have you been?"

"Umm… somewhere…"

"So did you get that thing you needed to get?" Wendy asked me.

"Yes I did." I lied.

"So what was it?" Erza asked me.

"Umm… one of the members of Heavenly Souls dropped something and I thought I should pick it up and give it back to them…" I lied. Hopefully they'll believe me.

"Oh really? How nice of you to do that Natsu." I can't believe she fell for it…

"In celebration of Natsu being helpful I say we have more beer!" Cana yelled. Typical Cana. Always wanting more beer. The only ones to agree with Cana were Macao, Wakaba, and Bacchus. I don't know why Bacchus decided to go this specific bar, but I pretty sure it was because Cana was here. I looked around and I saw that Happy had gone to talk to Frosch, Charle, and Lily. I kept on thinking about what happened today. Just who was that masked girl and why did she have that mask on. Why does her guild mates look familiar? Why did Katherine go to the bakery to buy chocolate and vanilla cupcakes? Vanilla cupcakes? Vanilla… it reminds me of… Lucy. Now that I think about it… that masked girl smelled like chocolate with a small hint of vanilla… That masked girl was also blond too… like Lucy…this masked girl… sounds a bit like Lucy… just who is this masked girl?

* * *

**How sad… I'm starting school on the 20th. By then, I can only update once a week -.- I'll tell you something… Celeste meets Natsu in the next chapter… Also I would like to say something…**

**I named Kotone and Silver after Kotone/Lyra and Silver in Pokemon HGSS. Let's just say that I really love that couple so much that I named two characters after them… hehehe… Also Heavenly Souls does not have a lot of members. Their master happens to be Silver. I'll give you the descriptions of Kotone and Silver in the next chapter.**

**I did not come up with the celestial keys' names. They're just named after constellations. Fornax and Canes Venatici are real life constellations. Same goes for Ophiuchus, Leo Minor, and Canis Major, and Coma Berenices.**

**And for that cupcake cake thing, I seriously don't know what's it called. If you don't know what I'm talking about… just look at the cake thing Selena Gomez got for her 20th birthday at the Teen Choice Awards. Yeah. I'm talking about that cake. **

**Zane and Katherine got Celeste the cupcakes.**

**Bar Sun is actually in the manga. And I didn't come up with it. **

**And that's about it…I think… Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8:Who is she?

**Here are the descriptions for Zane, Monica, Kotone, and Silver.**

**Zane: He has black, (slightly) spiky hair. He dresses in casual clothes like Austin does and has a necklace similar to the one Katherine does. He doesn't talk very much to people he is unfamiliar with. **

**Monica: A gray and white exceed that wears dresses like Charle. She doesn't talk very much around other people other than her guild. She also has a magic bracelet that was given to her by Katherine. She gets along well with Celeste.**

**Kotone: A girl with purple waist-length hair who likes to wear high low black dresses. She also likes to dress up like a gothic lolita. She is very polite and kind.**

**Silver: He's the master of Heavenly Souls! The guild members rarely call him Master. He has silver spiky hair and often dresses like a butler… He is Kotone's husband.**

**Heavenly Souls is weird isn't it? Also if you're looking for the descriptions of Celeste, Katherine, Melissa, Lucas, and Austin go to Chapter 6 or 4, but you should go to Chapter 6 for a better description. Also sorry if the descriptions don't make sense… and Katherine's necklace isn't visible, but Zane's is. **

* * *

**-Celeste's POV-**

"What do you think we should do Kotone?"

"Hmm… I say we lead him to a secluded place where no one and I mean _no_ _one_ can hear what you're talking about and I know the pefect place where you two can go…"

"Okay… but how am I going to get him to follow me there?"

"A dragon can communicate with their mate via telepathy…and they can also hear what their mate are thinking. So just tell him to come outside alone with your mind. "

"So I have to talk to him via telepathy to get him to come out alone and follow me…"

"Yup, but he'll follow me."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be there waiting for him."

"Where's there?" I said before I realized that I was no longer standing next to Kotone. I was standing in the middle of a meadow surrounded by flowers. I looked around and saw three cottages next to a big tree with three tire swings tied on. About 15 yards behind the three cottages was a vast forest. "… This place is so peaceful… this must be the place where Katherine and Zane raised their kids… well I guess I'll have to wait for Kotone to get Natsu… maybe I should listen to his thoughts…"

* * *

**-Natsu's POV-**

What the hell? That masked girl from Heavenly Souls sounds a bit like Lucy. If she was Lucy then why didn't I recognize her scent? Or… she might've changed her scent… but then why is she in Heavenly Souls? Wait… that son of a bitch Arcadios is still out there… maybe that's why she's in Heavenly Souls… to protect… Fairy Tail. It makes sense because that Arcadios man would've surely enlisted Tartaros and Raven Tail to get Lucy if she did survive and stayed in Fairy Tail… but… why didn't she tell us that she was alive?

'_Because it was safer for everyone to think I was dead…'_

"LUCY!" I shouted. And with that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked my way.

"Natsu-san… are you okay?" Yukino asked me.

"…I…"

"Are you okay? I can help you if you want…" Wendy said.

"…I…"

"Just come out and say what you're going to say!" Gajeel shouted.

"…I… I heard Lucy…"

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lisanna asked me.

"I was just thinking about something… and I swear… I heard Lucy's voice…"

"Maybe it's just in your head, Natsu." Happy told me.

"Yeah maybe that's it… I think I'm just going to go outside and blow off some steam… I'll see you guys back at Honeybone later…" I said before I left Bar Sun. Maybe it was all in my head… but what did she mean by 'It is safer for everyone to think she's dead?'

'_It's not in your head Natsu… I'm actually alive…'_

"Huh? Lucy?" I looked around and saw a bat flying in front of me.

'_Natsu…I need you to follow this… bat…'_

"Umm… why?"

'_You want to see me right?_'

"Okay!" I said before I followed the small bat in front of me. The bat started to lead me into this alleyway. The bat then looked around to see if anyone else had followed. When he or she noticed that no one had followed, she transformed. Now instead of a small bat, there in front of me was a purple haired girl wearing a black dress.

"Okay, we're good," she said before she opened a portal and pushed me inside.

"What the hell!" Before I knew it I was standing in the middle of a meadow. I looked around and noticed that the purple haired girl and portal was gone. Upon further inspection of the place, I noticed that there were three cottages and a big tree with three tire swings next to one of the cottages. Then I saw that masked girl from Heavenly Souls on one of the tire swings. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"…"

"Hello? Did you hear me?" I said as I walked over to her. She didn't move an inch. From where I was standing, this girl… resembled… Lucy with her blonde hair and similar figure. Maybe she is Lucy… I…I need to ask her… it now or never… "Do…Do you know a Lucy Heartfilia?"

"…" She remained quiet, not saying one word.

"Umm… do you know where we are?" I asked her.

"…"

'_Why isn't she answering me? Is she just wait for me to find out or she is or something? Wait… why am I here? Duh, to see Lucy! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.' _

"Took you long enough." A familiar voice said which snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked and saw that the masked girl was taking off her mask… There standing in front of me… was Lucy.

"L-Lucy?"

"Nice to see you again… Natsu."

"LUCY!" I said as I ran to hug her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Natsu."

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating. I was very sick this past week (I know sick BEFORE school starts) and I just couldn't come up with this scene in my head (so basically I got writer's block :P). As a matter of fact, I don't really like this chapter very much, so if you want me to rewrite it, I will. Also yes, Yukino is in Fairy Tail! I wanted her to be in the story. I noticed that I keep on misspelling Rogue's name (I put 'Rouge' instead of 'Rogue') and no one noticed…**

**Anyways umm… thanks for reviewing. Also in the next chapter, I will put I'll try to write a lot more story in it. And the next update will most likely be 8/26.**

**(I really need to shorten these author's notes…) Oh and sorry if Natsu seems OC.**


	10. Chapter9:Saved by a Pinked Haired Angel?

**School's hard -_- Oh yeah and I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter. So…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**-Natsu's POV-**

I couldn't believe that Lucy is alive. I…I just cried when I hugged her. I didn't want to let go of her, but I knew I had to let her go if I wanted to talk to her. After 5 minutes, I released my grip on Lucy and said, "Lucy… I can't believe you're alive… but how?"

"… It's a long story…"

"I don't care. I have enough time."

"I guess I should start when you were transported out of Mercurius…"

* * *

_(After she sang a lullaby…)_

"_I guess… this is it… I'm going to die here…"_

"_No Lucy… you're not going to die here…"_

"_Huh?" I turned my head to the direction of the voice. In front of me was a pinked haired, almost angelic looking woman._

"_Who are you?" I asked her._

"_I'm a friend of your mother, Layla, and I'm also the person that's going to save you."_

"_Wait, what?" After I had said that, the pinked hair woman used her magic to transport us into another place. I looked around and saw that we were in a castle._

"_Where are we?" I asked her._

"_We are inside the castle of the Dragon King. You are here because you are one of us."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You are one of the Seven Holy Ones."_

"_Seven Holy Ones? What is that and what does that have to do with being in the Dragon King's Castle?"_

"_The Seven Holy Ones are seven powerful mages who keep the world in check. You can say… that we're almost like gods. The Seven Holy Ones are divided into two 'teams'-The 3 Knights of Hope and The 4 Horsemen."_

"_Wait, The Four Horsemen? Do you actually mean the Four Horsemen? As in the ones who helped to destroy and kill everyone in that war 400 years ago?" I said astonished._

"_Yes. And you would probably know who they are don't you?"_

"_No, I don't. I've heard about them in some stories, but I don't know their names."_

"_Well you should know one of them. After all he was on your island and he did cause that 'war' between your guild and Grimoire Heart."_

"_Zeref is one of them?"_

"_Yes he is," she said calmly. " Zeref is the Horseman of Death. Atticus is the Horseman of Conquest or Pestilence. Lucas is the Horseman of War. Melody is the Horseman of Farmine." _

"_Okay, but why am I here?"_

"_Oh… to find you a partner. Everyone in the Seven Holy Ones has a partner. Atticus's partner is a giant wolf named Caleb. Lucas's partner is a griffin named Bethany. Melody's partner is a giant locust named Flora. Zeref's partner is Acnologia and my partner is the Dragon King."_

"_Wait but that was only 5 people. Who's the other one, and who's my partner?"_

"_The other one is your mate… we would've gotten him the same time as you, but it wasn't his time yet to become one of us. Your partner is somewhere in this castle, but first, I'm going to take you to see Grandeeney so you can heal those wounds faster."_

"_Umm… okay…" I said as the pinked haired lady began to lead me through the halls. We then reached a meeting hall where a girl not older than Erza greeted me._

"_Hi! You must be Lucy. I'm Melody or Mel for short." The blonde said as she introduced herself. _

"_Umm… hi…" I said wondering why she (like the pink haired girl) was about the same age as Erza. If I remembered correctly… all four of the 4 Horsemen participated in the war **400 **years ago…_

_Afterwards three men came to introduce themselves, and I recognized two of them (sort of)._

"_Hi, you're Lucy right? I'm Atticus," the brunette said. _

"_Hi, I'm Lucas," said the man with messy black hair._

"_And… you probably know who I am…" said… Zeref. "But anyway… Hi I'm Zeref." _

"_Opps… I forgot to tell you my name," the pink haired girl began. "My name's Kylee spelled K-Y-L-E-E."_

"_It's nice to meet you…"_

"_Well… we should talk about things later, and WHERE IS GRANDEENEY?" Kylee shouted. _

"_Calm down Kylee. I'm right here." I turned and saw a woman who looked like Porlysica._

"_Oh… so you're Grandeeney… nice to meet you. But if I may ask… why do you look like a human? I thought you were a dragon…" I said._

"_Yes I am a dragon. All dragons have a human form in which they can transform into."_

"_Ohh…"_

"_Grandeeney, can you heal her injuries?" Kylee asked Grandeeney._

"_Sure. Follow me Lucy."_

"_Okay."_

* * *

"_And now we're done." Grandeeney said as she finished wrapping the bandage around my arm._

"_Thank you Grandeeney-san." I said gratefully._

"_You're welcome, Lucy, but please call me Grandeeney, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Come now. We must go to the meeting." Grandeeney said as she dragged me back to the meeting hall. When we finally arrived in the meeting hall, I soon noticed that Zeref, Kylee, Atticus, Lucas, Melody, a silver haired man, and a purple haired woman were all seated._

"_Oh Lucy… Grandeeney… you're back." Kylee said as soon as she saw me._

"_Is the meeting starting?" Grandeeney questioned Kylee._

"_No, it hasn't started. We're just waiting for Igneel, Drago, Weisslogia, Metalicana, Skiadrum, Caleb, Bethany, and Flora." _

"_I'm sorry to ask but what's the meeting about?" I asked._

"_It's mostly about the Seven Holy Ones."_

"_Umm… okay…" After about 5 minutes, five men came into the meeting hall. One of them had red, fiery hair and was wearing some sort of armor. Another man had blonde hair and was wearing clothes from… the spirit world? There was another silver haired man, but was wearing shiny armor. The last two men both had dark black hair and were both wearing armor. The only difference between the two men was that one had short spiky hair while the other had slightly messy hair (not as messy as Lucas). Afterwards two women and another man came into the hall. All of whom were brunettes. _

"_Looks like everyone's here…"Grandeeney started. "Lucy… come and follow me to your seat."_

"_Okay…"_

To be Continued…

* * *

**I don't own the whole 4 Horsemen thing. I got the idea to make them once I heard about Acnologia being the Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse. And the 4 Horsemen are of the Apocalypse (does this make sense? Sorta… okay). Also if you're wondering why I made one of the 4 Horsemen a girl… it's because I didn't want 5 members of the 7 Holy Ones to be male…**

**The reason why I spelled Kylee 'Kylee' instead of 'Kylie' is because 'Kylee' seems more… unique. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10:Dragon Meeting?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"_Looks like everyone's here…" Grandeeney started. "Lucy…come follow me to your seat."_

"_Okay…" I said as I followed her to my seat. I soon noticed that everyone else was already in his or her seat, and the only seats left was the ones next to Kylee, the one in between the red, fiery haired man and the blonde haired man, and the one next to one of the men with dark black hair. I continued to follow Grandeeney until she led me to the seat in between the red, fiery haired man and the blonde haired man._

"_Here's your seat Lucy." Grandeeney told me._

"_Thanks." I said as she left to go to her seat._

"_Father! Are you coming or not?" I heard Kylee ask someone._

"_Yes Kylee… I'm coming." A man with blue hair and a crown said as he came to sit in the seat between Kylee and Zeref. "The meeting shall now commence. The first order of business… the results of the Eclipse Plan…"_

"_Everything in Crocus is heavily damaged and all in ruins. Many people have passed due to the events of the Eclipse Plan. However Zeref, Atticus, Luke, Melody, and I managed to make sure that this Eclipse Plan failed. The world did not change due to this plan. The bad news is that the leader of this plan escaped and is now in cahoots with Tartaros and maybe even Raven Tail." _

"_This man Arcadios has done a great sin of trying to recreate a world similar to the one we had 400 years ago. A world of war and death is a despicable world. He has done the sin of trying to take two innocent girls' lives (and many others') in order to complete this plan. He has also done the sin of using my name for this ridiculous plan. In the future, this man shall try again to complete his plan using the 12 zodiacs. However due to these circumstances, all 12 zodiac keys shall NOT return to the human world and remain in the hands of Lucy Heartfilia. All the 12 zodiacs also shall not ever talk about Lucy Heartfilia if they ever did returned to the human world. This shall be done to make sure that Lucy is safe as asked by her mother Layla Heartfilia."_

"_Drago… you shall have the honors of teaching Lucy the ways of the celestial dragon slayer."_

"_Yes, your highness," said the blonde haired man sitting next to me. _

"_Kylee… you shall teach Lucy, Fairy Magic, Celestial God Slayer Magic, and any other magic she wishes to learn," said the person who I assumed to be the Dragon King. _

"_Yes Father."_

"_But before she learns about these magic, she needs to learn the history of the Seven Holy Ones, the dragons, and her mother. Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia, you shall teach Lucy the history of dragons. Drago, you shall tell Lucy everything about her mother after you go to the Celestial Spirit World and tell Cepheus to tell everyone that they cannot talk about Lucy outside the Celestial Spirit World. Atticus, Luke, Melody, Caleb, Bethany, and Flora, you all shall tell her all about the Seven Holy Ones. Do we have it clear?"_

"_Yes your highness." "Yes sir"_

"_The second order of business… the ones who lost their lives during this disaster…"_

"_Father… Zeref and I checked all the records and it seems that it is perfectly fine to give them all a second chance."_

"_Oh really now? Will they be placed in the same place where all those others are?" The Dragon King asked his daughter._

"_Due to their circumstances of being labeled deceased by their loved ones… yes. Also it seems that the ones who died did not commit any sins."_

"_Hmmm… you may go and help them… I guess that's all to the meeting… bye." The Dragon King said as he got up and left the room._

"_Hm… that was fast," said the red haired man sitting next to me._

"_I agree with Igneel… that was fast…" Drago said._

"_I think he wants to check up on Mother. She is sick you know…" Kylee said._

"_Really? Should I help heal her?" Grandeeney asked Kylee._

"_No… she's okay… she just needs rest…"_

"_Oh okay."_

"_Is it really necessary for Weisslogia and I to teach her about dragon history? Can't Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney teach her?" asked the man with messy black hair._

"_Skiadrum… Weisslogia… yes it is necessary. And no more questions." Kylee said as she glared down at the Skiadrum and a man with silver, spiky hair who I assumed to be Weisslogia._

"_Where did Drago go?" I heard Melody ask._

"_He probably went to the Celestial Spirit World." _

"_Lucy… what do you want to learn about… Dragon History or The Seven Holy Ones?" Zeref asked me._

"_Umm… The Seven Holy Ones?" I asked nervously._

"_Okay… Melody, Luke, Atticus, Flora, Bethany, and Caleb, you guys are going to talk to her about the Seven Holy Ones. You guys can tell her everything except about them." Zeref said._

"_Okay." They all said._

"_So with that… Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia… you guys will teach her about dragon history after she learns about all us."_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"_Zeref, Ko, Silv, and I will go to revive the ones who lost their lives."_

"'_Kay!"_

"_But first… I'm going to change the time here…"_

"_Time?" I asked Kylee._

"_Oh… you know how in the Celestial Spirit World one day there equals approximately three months in the human world? Well here in the dragon world time can be change to a week here to equal one day in the human world or one month here to equal one day there. Do you understand?"_

"_Kinda…"_

"_Okay. Now I need to change it." Kylee then summoned a board in front of her and with one click she was done changing the time._

"_What did you set it to?" Atticus asked._

"_Three months here equals one day there."_

"_Oh…"_

"_And with that done…bye!" Kylee said before she and Zeref walked over to where the silver haired man and purple haired woman stood. Afterwards all four of them disappeared._

"_Bye Lucy." Grandeeney said as she and all the other dragons left the room._

"_Bye future foster daughter-in-law." I heard Igneel say as I felt a blush appear on my cheeks._

"_Looks like they're gone…" I turned to the voice and noticed that a girl with dark brown, wavy hair who said that._

"_We can see that Bethany…" a light brown haired girl said. _

"_Hmm… where should we begin?" Melody began, "Well… the first thing you should know is that you should never, and I mean never, piss off Kylee."_

"_Umm… I'm sorry but why?" I asked._

"_You don't even want to know how she acts when she's angry," a brunette with emo hair said._

"_Caleb's right… you don't want to know…" Luke added._

"_Umm… okay."_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! School has been crazy. Anyways if you have any questions ask in the review box below. Ooh and also… you know how in Chapter 297 there is like a future scene or whatever and Levy is writing a letter to Lucy. In one part of Levy's letter, she writes "…died…also died…and… and… my dear… also…" Who do you think it is? Don't judge me but I think the person in the 'my dear' part of the letter is Gajeel :P Oh and if you don't read the manga, I am terribly sorry for spoiling this.**

**The next update is 9/9 and there maybe two chapters out then depending on how I feel.**


	12. Chapter 11:Their Stories

**This chapter along with half of chapter 10 and all of chapter 11 is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"_Hmmmmmm… what should we talk about next?" Melody said to herself._

"_Lucy… you should probably know that you've met Kylee and your mate in your past life…" Luke said._

"_What? What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Well you know how Kylee, Zeref, Melody, Luke, and I all participated in that war 400 years ago?" Atticus asked me. I nodded before he soon continued. "Well… we all had some type of experience in our past lives to cause us to become the person we were 400 years ago…"_

"_I still don't get it…"_

"_I don't blame you. This is a hard topic to explain to someone." Bethany (I presumed) said._

"_Yeah and you guys should have told her the general facts about you guys." Flora said._

"_Wait… what?" Atticus asked confusedly. _

"_Gee… you guys are such idiots sometimes… Well… Lucy… something you should know about them is that Kylee is the older sister of Luke while Zeref is the older brother of Atticus. Do you understand that part?"_

"_Yeah… I'm not an idiot."_

"_Melody is the wife of Luke while Kylee is Zeref's wife."_

"_EHHH?" I said surprised. "How can a girl that nice be the black mage's wife?"_

"_Surprising right? Those two really surprised everyone. Now that you understand that part… we'll now get on with your past life."_

"_You mean ours right Flora?" Melody asked the brunette. _

_Flora sighed. "Yes I also meant you guys' past lives too, after all your past lives intertwine with each other."_

"_I guess I should start off telling you." Luke began. "Kylee and I were born into a poor family in a relatively small town. She is my elder by 7 years. During that life… there was a civil war caused by power and greed, and our dad was drafted into the army. We never did see him again…"_

"_When Kylee was 17 (and I was 10), she decided that she had to leave to find more food for my mother and I. She also wanted to try to find our father who we didn't heard from over 4 years… During the time she was away… Kylee met Zeref and they fell in love. I don't remember how long it took for her to come home, but by the time she came home, the person who caused the war was after her and Zeref. If I remembered right… I think it was because they were both accused of witchcraft or something…"_

"_Witchcraft?" I asked._

"_As in magic… in that time… no one knew any magic whatsoever. Only Kylee and Zeref knew magic." Melody explained._

"_Why were they the only ones who knew magic?"_

"_I guess it was fate or destiny or something…or maybe luck…"_

"_Lucy… you know about the One Magic right?" Atticus asked me. I nodded. "Well… magic was around at the time when Zeref and Kylee were accused of witchcraft, but it was in the environment not in the person. So generally speaking magic was all around everyone."_

"_Lucy… what did you think One Magic is?" Caleb (I think) asked._

"_Ummmmm… I thought One Magic… was love." I answered._

"_Well you are actually right." _

"_Huh? But I thought magic was already around in the environment…"_

"_One Magic was something that was all around at the time, and the one thing that was all around… was love. Humans fall in love. Animals can fall in love. And Plants rely on love to reproduce… well probably not plants, but you get what I mean. Does that make any sense?"_

"_Kinda…"_

"_Well moving on… Zeref and Kylee's love for each other was strong enough to release all the magic in the environment. Gradually over many (and I mean many) years… magic somehow managed to flow into the bodies of a few **(A/N Remember… only 10% of the world's people can use magic)**. By then magic already divided itself into… all those types and categories." Flora said._

"_I kind of get it now…"_

"_Well good. Now onward with Luke's story."_

"_Oh wow… thanks for taking that much time..." Luke said sarcastically. "Anyways when Kylee, along with Zeref, came back, they brought a lot of food and other resources. Kylee told my mother and I that our dad died shortly after being in the army… She also told us about the predicament she was in and how she somehow managed to receive magical powers along with Zeref… Only after one day, Kylee left with Zeref so that the person who was after them wouldn't find them. The food she gave us managed to help our mother and I survived for at least one year. However sometime after all that food was gone… the war… reached our town. Our mother died before I did in an attempt to protect me from the soldiers. Afterwards… I remembered being attacked and being left to die… It was a slow, painfully, and cruel way to die…"_

"…"

"_I guess… I should tell her my story now… right Luke?" Melody whispered over to Luke. _

"_Yeah… go on ahead Melody." Luke answered back._

"… _Like Luke and Kylee, my father was also drafted into the army. When I was 9, my mother died from a disease. After all that, I went around traveling looking for food and a new place to stay, but there weren't any orphanages then. I think after a few months of traveling, I couldn't find any food. I had to resort to stealing food from others. I always had to run away from others. One day, I reached a small town. It was there that I met both Kylee and Zeref. They both generously gave a bit of food to me. Afterwards they both left. About a year later, I struggled to stay alive. I… I was dying of starvation…"_

"…"

"_Atticus… go…"_

"… _As you know Zeref is my brother…" Atticus began. I turned to him as a sign to continue. "Zeref is older than me by 10 years. We lived in a village that on mining. Our mother died after giving birth to me. Our father helped to provide everything we needed…but we never did had enough food. I think I was 5 when Zeref left to find some food for our family. However… only a month after he left, officials from the person who started that war came to our village in search of slaves and money. Once they stole all money from the village, the officals killed every adult and all of the elderly. Then they took all the kids to the conceited bastard so we can be their slaves. I was assigned to be the fuckin' bastard's whore of a teenaged daughter. That bitch wore nothing but racy clothing. She was cruel and a girl who wanted every man to love her. She would even go to kill the man's wife in order to have him. And once she was done with him… she'd had him decapitated. Did I mention that she was the one who asked her dad's army to go after Zeref and Kylee? One reason was because they knew witchcraft while the other was because of Zeref."_

"_Let me guess… she wanted Zeref?" I asked._

"_Yeah… she did… Anyways I stayed her slave for 6 years until she…" Atticus stopped._

"…_Oh…"_

"_Lucy…" I turned and saw that it was Bethany who called me. "You should also know that… in their past life… Atticus, Melody, Luke, and Zeref all died on the same day at the same time…"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_It's destiny." Flora answered._

"_All four of them… their destiny was to die in their past lives and become the four horsemen in the next." Caleb added._

"_What about Kylee?"_

"_She was destined to stop them… but… all of them, including you and your mate… are destined to replace the gods…"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_It's hard to believe right?"_

"_The gods are really old." Melody began._

"_Well I know that…"_

"_They've been around since the creation of the universe essentially. And even though they are immortal… they still need a successor."_

"_Okay…"_

"_I wish we could tell you about who you're going to be… but we can't…"_

"_Wait why?" I asked._

"_Kylee is supposed to explain this to you." Flora responded. "She is technically the leader…"_

"_Heyy…we're back…" I turned around and saw Kylee, Zeref, and those other two standing behind us._

"_Hey nee-chan." Luke said to his older sister._

"_Kylee… we're done telling her about our story."_

"_Okay. You guys are dismissed," she responded._

"_Time to visit my wife." _

"_Hey Atticus, can we come too?"_

"_Sure the more the merrier right?" And with that Bethany, Flora, Caleb, Luke, and Melody began to follow Atticus. They soon disappeared to go wherever his wife was._

"_Hey Lucy," Kylee said. "Aren't you wondering whose Atticus's wife?" _

"_So how is it?" I asked her._

"_It's your guild's founding master…" Zeref said._

"…_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? A-are you serious?"_

"_Yeah." Kylee said with a smile on her face. _

"_Why are you smiling?" I asked her._

"_Because it's surprising for a wolf to like a fairy," she responded._

"_It's not that surprising compared to you and Zeref." A silver-haired man said. What was his name again? Umm… Silv?_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Kylee asked curiously._

"_An angel and a demon. A strange combination don't you think?" replied a purple-haired girl._

"_I guess it's a stranger combination than a wolf and fairy… Wait a second… I just remembered that I needed to tell you about myself," she said pointing her finger at me. She then pointed her finger at Zeref and said, "And you have to tell her about yourself too Zeref. Also Ko and Silv… you can leave now."_

"'_Kay." They both said before the teleported out of here._

"_Ummm…. Where should I start?" Kylee said to herself. "Umm… so when I was 17, I left my brother and mother to find more food and to find my dad who was drafted into the war. And not to be confused or anything, but the war during that time was a civil one and one for power."_

"_After a few months I traveling, I met Zeref. Sometime afterwards… Zeref and I both got magical powers, and back then we didn't know what it was. Afterwards we vowed to never show our powers to anyone in fear that we may be prosecuted. Then we started to travel around looking for food and Zeref's father and younger brother. At that time, Zeref only knew that his village was destroyed and his father and younger brother were missing. He didn't know that his dad was dead and his brother was turned to a slave. I remembered that we had arrived in the town where that bitch was living in. You know this part right?"_

"_Umm… is it that she tried to take Zeref away from you?"_

"_Yup. Anyways Zeref refused her advances. And I humiliated her in front of a lot of people… and when she tried to attack me… I accidentally showed my powers. Everyone around then started calling me a witch, then me and Zeref ran the fuck out of there. That bitch never forgot us. She asked her stupid father to send his army to kill Zeref and me. We went running from town to town by then… When we finally found food and when we thought it was safe, Zeref and I returned to my family to give them the food and the news. After one day, Zeref and I left so that the army wouldn't find out that we were there. A few months later, we met this 10 year-old blonde girl who didn't have much food, so we gave her some food. Haha, you can guess who this is, now wouldn't you? Umm anyways, we continued to travel around for around 10 months, and we also did some stuff…" Kylee said as she soon stop. Zeref looked at her before he continued on from where she stopped._

"_Umm…after those 10 months of traveling around, we came upon a small village where no one knew us. We stayed there for 2 months before they found us again. The army chased us out of the village, and from there… Kylee and I were separated. They chased me all the way to a cliff. They kept on coming closer to me… and I… I… slipped off the cliff and into a canyon of sharp rocks. Then I was swerved. I was still somehow still conscious, and I was slowly dying until I finally did die…at the exact same time and day as my brother, Melody, and Luke… When we died, something went over our bodies. The spiritual forms of Caleb, Flora, Bethany, and Acnologia went over Atticus, Melody, Luke, and mine's bodies. From what I know, our bodies were taken away, and we became infants. Then over the course of 200 years… we were raised and taught by our 'respective partners'."_

"_Wait… what about Kylee?" I asked._

"_I…I managed to escape the army… however… I saw what happened to Zeref… I was in a high tree when I saw him slip to his death…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Afterwards I escaped to another country… there I met the ancestor of your mother and father. She, like myself at the time… was pregnant… After about 7 months later… I had my first kid… It's strange because now I have 3 kids and the youngest happens to be the kid I had in my past life. 1 month later… you were born. From then on… you and my kid were best friends… Now… you're wondering what's his name, right?" Kylee asked. I nodded my head._

"_Well…I gave him a different last name different from mine's and Zeref's, so that if that bitch did find me… she wouldn't know. So… his name… is Natsu… Natsu Dragneel."_

"_W-wait so… that's how Natsu and I met in our past lives? And if so… and if you're his mom in this time… then why did you…"_

"…" _She didn't say anything. _

"_It's because…" Zeref began. "… We had to…"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Acnologia came back… he… cursed Kylee and made my curse stronger… When Acnologia curses someone… the person gets an illness… to humans… it's like an unknown illness. They will get extremely weak at times, while other times the person has a fit of coughs. As for myself… I was cursed to kill everything I come in contact with. At first, it wasn't very strong until he made the curse stronger. Over the past 300 years, it slightly decreased. I'm able to be here right now because Kylee has collected enough energy to block my death magic. Atticus, Melody, Luke, Kylee, and I all were cursed with immortality. You might think that it's great and all but for Atticus, it's torture since his wife is dead and he isn't…"_

"_How is he able to visit her then?"_

"_He just goes to her grave. Even though the island your founding master's grave lies on is holy… we're still able to get on it."_

"_Oh…"_

"_After Natsu and you turned 5 years old, the bitch found me and had me burned at stake. I was burned the same place where she found me. Fortunately I casted a spell in which all those villagers who knew about the connection between me and Layla, Jude, you, and Natsu forgot about all about the connection."_

"_So… what you're saying is… you sacrificed yourself to save us…"_

"_Yeah…" she said quietly._

"_But like Zeref, I died but was immediately reincarnated into an infant. Then the Dragon King and Queen raised me. The Dragon Queen can't have any kids because of the curse Acnologia placed on her."_

"_So the Dragon Queen doesn't have the same curse as you?"_

"_No she doesn't. Her curse was that she could never have kids. And once a dragon curses you… that dragon can never curse you again… Ugh… this must be a sad story for you to hear. Sorry about that Lucy. Well come on Lucy, let's take you to Drago so you can learn Celestial Dragon Slayer magic."_

"_Umm… okay…"_

"_Oh yes… I forgot… Your mom… she had also contacted the curse as I."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Acnologia cursed your mom on July 7 X775. Acnologia's curses can potentially kill someone. The only reason I'm not dead is because of that other curse. And 2 years after Acnologia cursed Layla… she died and every dragon was ordered to leave their respective dragon slayer."_

"_So… the dragons left because my mom died."_

"_Yes, they did. The Dragon King ordered them to leave so that Acnologia couldn't track the dragon slayers."_

"_But how did he find my mother?"_

"_That's just it… we don't know how he did track your mom…"_

* * *

**Why do I feel like this is rushed or something… oh well... Also the next chapter is probably going to have a timeline in it**. **Thanks for reviewing and if you find something that doesn't make sense, tell me okay?**


	13. Timeline

**Timeline**

April 17 X050… Zeref is born.

October 4 X053… Kylee is born.

February 11 X060… Atticus is borrn.

Zeref and Atticus's mother dies giving birth.

August 20 X060… Melody is born.

December 24 X060… Luke is born.

January 23 X061… A "monster" and his family recruit people to join their army.

A war against other empires begins.

A "civil" war in the empire of the "monster" also begins.

March 9 X065… Zeref leaves home to find food for his family.

April 25 X065… Officials raid the village of Atticus and Zeref.

Atticus and Zeref's father is killed.

Atticus is taken as a slave for 6 years.

June 5 X066… Kylee and Luke's dad is drafted in the army.

Melody's dad is drafted in the army.

July 4 X067… Zeref comes back to his village to find that no one is there…

September 23 X069… Melody's mother dies from a disease.

Melody is forced to travel around to search for food.

January 1 X070… Kylee leaves home in search of food for her mother and brother.

Kylee leaves to look for her father.

May 6 X070… Kylee meets Zeref.

Kylee and Zeref fall in love.

They somehow managed to get magical powers.

They decide to travel together and to keep their powers a secret.

July 17 X070… Kylee accidentally uses her powers when a girl flirts with Zeref.

Kylee and Zeref become the enemies of the daughter of the tyrant.

They begin to run from the army.

Kylee finds out that her father died one year after he was drafted.

August 31 X070… Kylee and Zeref find a lot of food.

They decided it was safe to go back to Kylee's family.

September 15 X070… Kylee returns home with Zeref.

Kylee tells her mother and Luke the news of their father.

She tells them of Zeref and hers predicament.

September 16 X070… Kylee and Zeref leave Kylee's home.

They meet Melody and give her food.

They travel around for approximately 10 months without the army finding them.

July 12 X071… Kylee and Zeref come across a small village.

They decide to stay there.

September 25 X071… The army finds Kylee and Zeref.

The army chases Kylee and Zeref and they get separated.

The army chases Zeref off a cliff and into his "death".

Soldiers attack Luke and his mom.

Luke and Kylee's mom dies before Luke is left to die by the soldiers.

Melody slowly dies of starvation.

Atticus is whipped and left to die by his "slave owner".

Before Zeref, Luke, Melody, and Atticus died… they were reincarnated into infants.

Zeref is given to Acnologia.

Luke is given to Bethany.

Melody is given to Flora.

Atticus is given to Caleb.

Kylee runs away from the army into another country/empire.

October 7 X071… Kylee meets the ancestors of Layla and Jude Heartfilia.

Kylee becomes their friend.

June 21 X072… Kylee gives birth to a boy.

She names him Natsu Dragneel.

July 1 X072… Layla gives birth to a girl.

She and Jude name her Lucy Heartfilia.

October 24 X077… The army eventually finds Kylee and tries her for witchcraft.

Kylee uses her powers to make everyone in the village forget about her connection with Natsu and the Heartfilias.

Natsu is left in the care of Layla and Jude Heartfilia.

Kylee is burned at stake in that very village. (Natsu is NOT there.)

Kylee "dies" but is reincarnated as an infant.

Kylee is given to the "Dragon King" and "Queen".

**A generally timeline of those fives' past lives. Sorry about not updating… but I will update next Sunday.**


	14. Chapter 12:Acnologia is?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**OMFG! I didn't update for 2 weeks… sorry about that. I had a lot to do… but doesn't everyone? All well… ummm… I think I might have my new one-shot out soon, so check it out. The one-shot along with my other story, that involves Zeref, (I only have 2 stories out now), are kind of (maybe only a little bit) connected to this story… but you don't have to read if you don't want to… **

**Also I decided to somewhat include some of the things that are said in the manga (Ch. 300)… so this chapter is kind of like a spoiler… well the point about Acnologia being hu-never mind… Anyways…**

**Continued from Chapter 12…**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I repeated everything that had just flashbacked in my mind, including the part of Natsu's mom and dad…

"Are you serious? My dad is Zeref? And my mom's Kylee?"

"Yes…"

"Wait… but how was Acnologia alive when Zeref and the other three died the same day? I thought he was a dragon slayer turned dragon…"

"He was. Kylee never told me his real name, but the first dragon he killed was the real Acnologia."

"Huh? I still don't get it!"

"The Acnologia that took care of Zeref was the very first dragon slaughtered by the 'Acnologia' that 'destroyed' Tenrou Island."

"That kind of makes more sense…"

"That person… ugh… never mind… I'll just refer the 'dragon' that destroyed Tenrou as Jason or something… so when Jason slaughtered Acnologia, he began to slaughter the other dragons, whether they be enemies or allies."

"You do know I remember this part when Zealconis told us last year…"

"Oh yeah… Well after Zeref found out that Jason killed Acnologia, he turned Jason into a dragon, which was a HUGE mistake. Then Jason started to call himself Acnologia, and he eventually stopped listening to Zeref."

"I thought he was turned into a dragon because he bathed in too much dragon blood…"

"Well that too. Zeref just help him actually turn into a dragon since Jason started to look and act like a dragon while being in his human form. He then started to call himself the Dragon King. Also the Dragon King that took care of Kylee is actually a dragon named Elliot. Elliot is also the dragon who recommended that dragon should peacefully coexist with humans and you know what happens afterwards…"

"Wait so why does Kylee call Elliot the 'Dragon King'?"

"Elliot was potentially the strongest dragon. Although he did fought Jason once and almost died. Also Elliot is fit to be king since he is kind and has that ummm… gosh I don't know how to explain it. But anyways he was the one who told every dragon to leave the dragon slayers because of Acnologia, I mean Jason."

"Was it for their safety?"

"Yes and also the dragons were really afraid of Jason."

"Yeah I remembered what Zealconis said… and uh…hey… can you tell me why you chose to be in H.S.?"

"Well…it was the closest guild I was near at that time. Also they all knew Kylee and about my predicament." I lied. That was so not the truth…

"Okay… wait…do you know why my parents left me, Wendy, and Gajeel to Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana?" He asked me.

"Huh? Wendy and Gajeel?"

"Yeah… apparently a dream… I called them my older sister and brother."

"Well… I guess I now know who they were talking about…"

"They didn't tell you?" Natsu asked.

"Nope." I answered. "All I remembered is them telling me was that someone threatened to take your or your siblings lives, and that Kylee had to send you and your siblings to the dragons to train. They never did tell me your siblings' names…"

"Wait…train against what?"

"Against the person who threaten to take your lives. She could've got to you guys when Kylee or Zeref weren't around and killed you. I think it was the best method to protect you, so you could get stronger, protect yourself, and learn magic."

"Well… I do kind of remembered asking her to teach me magic…"

"Putting that aside… how's Fairy Tail?" I asked him.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"We were depressed when you were gone Lucy… it took us 4 months just to be able to go on missions." I said quietly.

"Oh…" she said sadly.

"We all missed you. We even thought you died!"

"I'm sorry…"

"What's there to be sorry about? As long as you're here, that's all that matters," I said before I gave her a hug.

"… Natsu… can you do me a favor?"

"Huh?" I said before releasing her from my hug. "A favor? Ummm… sure."

"Can you not tell Fairy Tail that I'm in H.S. or that I'm alive?"

"Why?"

"Because if Tartaros find out that I was alive, then they will threaten Fairy Tail. And I don't want anyone from Fairy Tail to be hurt."

"But wouldn't it be the same? Fairy Tail thinks you're dead and that's probably just as worse as if we were to get injured."

"Just please trust me on this." Lucy pleaded.

"… Fine. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Natsu!"

"We probably should go now since it might already be midnight…"

"Not really…" Lucy murmured.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Time does not pass in this place. If you stay here for two hours, it's only a minute there in Earthland. "

"Oh really? It's kind of like how in the spirit world one day there is 3 months in Earthland."

"Yup. So do you want to go back to your lodge?"

"Sure. Bye Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh and remember don't tell anyone. And call me Celeste from now on!"

"'Kay." I said before I soon found myself at Honeybone Lodge. "I guess I should go to bed now."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

After Natsu left, I went back to H.S.

"Celeste! Welcome back!" Katherine greeted me.

"It wasn't that long Katherine." Melissa said.

"Wait! Did you tell him about H.S.?" Katherine asked me franticly.

"No I did not tell him about who you guys really are…"

"Good."

"Was he mad at Katherine and me, Celeste?" Zane asked.

"I'm not really sure. When I told him about why you two left him and his siblings, he didn't seem that mad…"

"Oh…"

"Celeste… put on your mask. There could be someone watching us…" Monica told me.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I said before grabbing the new mask Monica handed me. "Thanks Monica."

"Your welcome."

"That reminds me… where are Austin, Lucas, and Silver?"

"They're all asleep." Kotone said suddenly appearing behind me.

"OMG. Kotone, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

"We really should get to sleep…" Katherine said before heading off to her room.

"Night everyone."

"Night," Kotone, Melissa, and Zane said before heading off into their own rooms.

"C'mon Monica. Let's get to bed."

"'Kay."

* * *

**So who is H.S. really? I didn't make it too hard… I think. If this chapter doesn't quite make sense, I'll be happy to explain it to you. And by the way, this chapter would make more sense if you read the manga all the way to Chapter 300…**

**Anyways thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. :) And sorry for taking so long to update. **


	15. Chapter 13:Nightmare

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail. If you couldn't already tell…**

**Also for illyasviel99 does this make more sense?**

**Atticus is with Mavis and they have 1 kid, but she's with Mavis right now (you know in heaven…)**

**Zeref and Atticus are brothers.**

**Zeref is with Kylee and they have 3 kids (they're still alive).**

**Kylee and Luke are siblings.**

**Luke is with Melody and they have 2 kids that I will not tell you who they are… yet. Oh and they're alive.**

**Adoptive Parents**

**Atticus's adoptive parent is Caleb.**

**Zeref's adoptive parent is Acnologia (the dragon NOT the human turned dragon).**

**Kylee's adoptive parents are Elliot (the dragon 'leader' that every dragon prefers over the human turned dragon.) and Kiyo (Elliot's wife).**

**Luke's adoptive parent is Bethany. **

**Melody's adoptive parent is Flora.**

**(I changed something in the previous chapters. One of which is Lucas's name, which is now Luke.)**

**Oh and for the members of H.S. (Heavenly Souls), go to Chapter 7.**

**Snakeboy33**

**Sorry for not replying to your review. I wanted to reply but another anonymous reviewer asked me something similar (which was "this is confusing…"). I'm sure that some of the readers thought that the last chapter was confusing, but just didn't say anything. Therefore I decided to elaborate about Zeref and Acnologia in this chapter.**

**Other Things…**

**If you see a (**#.**) next to anything, it means there's something about it in the bottom Author's Note. There are a lot of them! It corresponds to the number I put okay? Also you don't have to directly to the bottom when you see the number. You can just read it at the end.**

**Wow, this is such a long Author's Note. Anyways I'm so sorry to make you guys wait (a month…or two…), but here's the chapter.**

* * *

**?'s POV (Age: 8)**

"… _Hey Acnologia!" I shouted out from the top of my lungs. It was really hard since I am only eight…_

"_What the hell do you want?" he screamed back at me._

"_How come you're the only dragon who actually likes humans?" I questioned._

"_Likes Humans? How many times have I've told you that humans are good for one thing and one thing only? And that's for eating!" he shouted back._

"_No not that! Let me rephrase that. How come you're the only dragon that is friends with a human?" _

"_Oh so you're asking why you're with me. Listen kid, I'm the dragon of death essentially. And the reason why I'm raising you is because I can sense that you have potential."_

"_Eh? Potential for what?"_

"_To be the next dragon of death or my heir. Unfortunately since I can't find a mate, you'll be my heir." He said smiling evilly. _

"_Hm… sounds like fun."_

"Hmm… guess I did raise you well. And know that you're here… let's go teach you more black magic."

* * *

**_(Time skip) (All the kids are age 8) _(Go to 1.)**

"_Boy!"_

"_Yes Acnologia," I said before coming to him. I then noticed that he had turned into his human form. I wonder why…_

"_Meet your friends."_

"_Friends?" I said before turning my head to the six people in front of me. The adults and one of the kids were brunettes while one kid had black hair. The other kid, who was a girl, was a blonde. "Who are they?"_

"_Your friends?"_

"_I have never met them before! You really want me to friends with these losers?"_

"_At least you get friends. Now shut up and listen!"_

"_Tch."_

"_Boy, this is Atticus, Luke, and Melody and their foster parents Caleb, Bethany, and Flora." _

"…"

"_Now I'm gonna leave with Caleb, Bethany, and Flora so you can all get along now…" Acnologia said before walking away with those other adults. _

"_Hey… do I know you from somewhere?" the boy with brown hair asked me._

"_Know me before today? Hmmm… I don't think so."_

"_Hmmmmm… your faces look similar." The girl with blonde hair said._

"_Yet you two have different hair colors," added the boy with black hair._

"_Heh. Maybe we are related…" the brunette said energetically. _

"_Tch. I don't care."_

"_You know… I don't even remember your names." Blondie said._

"_Zeref."_

"_I'm Atticus," said the brunette._

"_Luke."_

"_And my name's Melody."_

"_Ne, what should we do?" Luke asked us._

"_I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to practice my black magic." I said walking away._

"_Black Magic? Awwww… you're so lucky." I turned back to Atticus._

"_I only know the magic that can cause someone disease and that medical healing thing."_

"_Isn't that called Healing Magic?" Melody asked._

"_The last part is, but I'm not sure about the disease part." Luke said._

"_So you guys know magic too…"_

"_Well other than those other two, I can transform into a wolf like Caleb can." Atticus added._

"_Really? Prove it." I said before he transformed into a wolf. I wouldn't say that he was a wolf because he looked more like a wolf cub or whatever the baby version of a wolf is called._

"_Cool." After that, he transformed back._

"_What magic can you guys do?" Atticus asked._

"_Well I can transform into any insect, control the minds of insect, Plant Magic, and Time Magic." Melody said. _

"_I can transform into a griffin. I also know how to use a sword, crossbow, spear, and many others. Other than being able to transform into a griffin, I have that Athletic Magic… oh and I can blow up buildings with my explosive magic." Luke said._

"_Well since you guys already told your magic… I guess I can tell you mine… I know Black Magic and just about all the Dragon Magic."_

"_Dragon Magic?"_

"_It's the magic dragons do."_

"_What do you mean about just about all?"_

"_Well I don't know the magic of the Dragon of Life and some others."_

"_So why don't you learn it?"_

"_Because Acnologia doesn't want me to be around his 'mortal enemy'," I said adding air quotation marks around mortal enemy._

"_Is it because he's the dragon of death?"_

"_Yup. And now if you excuse me I'm gonna train."_

"_Can we come?"_

"_Fine."_

* * *

_**(15 minutes later…)**_

"_Sugoi…" Atticus said with astonishment._

"_Awww your magic's wayyy better than ours…" Melody whined._

"_I agree…" Luke added._

"_Who agrees that Zeref is the coolest?" Atticus asked._

"_I do!" Melody and Luke said at the same time. This made me smirk._

"_Melody… Luke… Atticus… it's time to go."_

"'_Kay. Bye Zeref." And with that, the three and their foster parents left._

"_Their foster parent seems different… what did you do to them?" I asked Acnologia._

"_Well a little mind control can go far…"_

"_What for?"_

"_Creating the ultimate four mages…"_

"_So by controlling their parents you control the kid too?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Well you need to teach me that mind control thing too."_

"_And know I suppose you want me to teach you about all the other magic in this world now don't you?"_

"_After meeting them? Yup."_

"_Tch. Now let's get started boy."_

* * *

**_(Eight years later…) (All kids age 16) _(Go to 2.)**

_Over the course of 8 years, Atticus, Melody, and Luke visited me and we soon became friends with me of course being the leader. We each improved in our magic and we soon able to go to the human world to learn how regular humans acted. Once there, we separated and didn't see each for a good four years. During that time we each became somewhat human and by somewhat… we just acted like them. Like we would actually turn into those pathetic humans. Once they trusted us, we turned our backs on them (and by turn our backs I meant we killed them). It was fun… until the Dragon of Life and his supporters suggested that humans were equal to us dragons. Tch. Seriously? Us dragons are kings and queens of the world. Do you really expect us to treat those humans like us? Just because I look human doesn't mean anything! You hear me? IT DOES'T MEAN ANYTHING! The only thing I actually agree with the Dragon of Life is that those other mythical creatures, so like Luke and Bethany who are griffins, Melody and Flora who are gigantic bugs, and Atticus and Caleb who are wolves or shapeshifters, are equal to us. _

_But anyways, what he said caused all the dragons to have a stupid civil war… now I'm pissed cause whenever I see a dragon on the Dragon of Life's side I have to fight 'em Now don't get me wrong, but I like to fight and kill someone. But sometimes the dragon I'm fighting has a HUMAN fighting with them. Really? They're getting help from the humans. And it isn't only the dragons on his side but the dragons that are on the same side as me have human fighting with them. Ugh it makes me so mad! And these so called "dragons slayers" are even killing their allies. That would be good for us only if they weren't killing of our allies too._

_Because of all these circumstances, Acnologia ordered Atticus, Melody, Luke, and I to kill anyone who we think is a "dragon slayer". Atticus is just not killing anyone; he's just taking everyone captive and turning them into slaves (I don't know why though…). Melody is slowly starving everyone by commanding her insects to devour the harvest while Luke is just killing everyone. I decided to go around to villages and areas that hadn't heard of me. As for the rest of the areas I visited, I created demons and monsters to destroy any survivors, so they won't have the chance to become dragon slayers. Well after creating those demons, I went towards the southern part of some country. I don't know what's it's called, but screw it. After a few days of traveling, I came across a small village._

'_Perfect.' I said in my mind. As I came into the village, I saw a girl about the same age as me helping little kids with a man with silver hair and another girl with purple hair. _

"_Come on guys. What do you want to do next?" The girl with pink hair said. Surprisingly when I heard her voice, it wasn't all I thought it would be. I thought that she would be shy or quiet, but judging by the sound of her voice, it seems like she's pretty confident and responsible._

"_Miss Kylee… can we see your-" the pinked hair girl covered the little boy's mouth._

"_Yes you can but not here," she said leading them to a nearby park-like area. In this "park" there was a lake._

"_So you guys want to see it right?" They nodded their heads. "Okay."_

_After saying that, Kylee (I presumed) walked over to the lake. She then started to make some movement with her hands, bringing water up to her. She wasn't just putting her hands into the water; she was making the water come to her. She then turned the water into an ice sculpture of a fairy…_

"_Pretty." The little boys and girls said together._

"_Ummm… Miss Kylee…" a girl with light blonde hair started._

"_Huh?" Kylee turned around. "What is it Analisa?"_

"_Can't you do that without the water?"_

"_Yes I can, but I prefer not to."_

"_Why?"_

"_To show you guys that when water freezes it turns into ice."_

"_Eh?" everyone said._

"_Kylee… they're five year olds… They probably don't understand…" the girl with purple hair said._

"_Umm… Miss Kotone… I understand." Analisa said._

"_Oh you do?"_

"_Yup."_

"_That's probably because little Annie is very smart." The boy with silver hair said._

"_Does that mean we aren't smart?" a boy with brown hair asked._

"_No it doesn't Chris. Just because someone is smart doesn't mean everyone else isn't. It just means that they know a little more." Kylee replied._

"_Oh okay."_

"_Oh and kids… please don't tell anyone I showed you my magic because they probably would say I'm weird." Kylee said bashfully._

"_Why would they think that?" Analisa asked._

"_Well because they probably freak out when they find out I know magic."_

"_Okay Miss Kylee." All the kids said together._

"_Now come on… we need to get you guys back home." Kylee said before leading the kids away from the park._

'_That girl seems interesting… I should probably follow her… but I'm just going to get some food first.'_

* * *

_**(30 minutes later…)**_

_After I got my food, I walked around the village. I wasn't really paying close attention to where I walked because I soon crashed into someone._

"_Oh. I'm so sorry." The girl said as she tried to pick up the grocery that fell on the floor._

"_It's okay. Here let me help you." I asked in the most polite voice I can make as I helped her pick up her fallen grocery._

"_Thanks." The girl said as she stood up. "Hey. I never seen you here before… are you new here?"_

"_Well I'm just traveling around…" I said before I looked at the girl. Then I noticed that it was the same girl that helped those little kids._

"_Oh okay. So where you from?" she asked me._

"_Isn't the polite thing to do is to ask them for their name?"_

"_Oh sorry. My name's Kylee."_

"_Well my name's Zeref."_

"_Well you certainly have a unique name." _

"_Thanks… I suppose…"_

"_Wait so where are you from?"_

"_Some country east of here."_

"_Why did you leave?"_

"_There's a lot of fighting there." I said lying. Sure I caused some of them, but there still is fighting…_

"_Oh…"_

"_So… let me guess… you're from here."_

"_Yes I am… Oh shoot. It's getting a little late… I should be getting home…"_

"_Do you want me to walk you?"_

"_Umm… sure… that reminds me do you even have a place to stay?"_

_My face faltered. I realized that I didn't have a place to stay. Kylee noticed this and said, "If you want you can stay at my place…"_

"_Thanks." I said before following her. Wait… was I actually being polite to someone? How is that possible? I'm not even trying to be polite yet I am… but then again there's something about this girl that makes me be polite… It's also strange since I don't really have the desire to kill around this girl… just who is this girl? _

"_We're here."_

"_Huh?" I soon noticed that we were in front of a small house. "This is yours?"_

"_Yup. It's small but at least I have a roof over my head. But anyways come on in. I'll make you something."_

* * *

_**(One day later…)**_

"_Hey Zeref. Are you going to get up or what?" a voice said waking me. I rubbed my eyes to see who woke me. All I saw was pink hair._

"_Oh… what time is it?"_

"_Morning." Kylee responded._

"… _I'm going back to sleep."_

"_Oh okay then you have to make your food yourself since I have to go to the orphanage."_

_My head shot up." Orphanage? What's that?"_

"_You don't know what an orphanage is?" I nodded my head. "Well it's a place where orphans live, and orphans are kids who lost their parents."_

"_But don't all the kids here have parents?" I asked her._

"_Some do, but some don't. The orphanage here is made out of different children from different countries."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My friend Silver sometimes leaves this village to go to the other countries or surrounding towns to help orphans. And if there isn't an orphanage there then he brings them to this orphanage here."_

"_But how does he bring them here without them dying?"_

"_I don't know. I never questioned him about it… "_

"_Well since I'm awake I'll just come with you to the orphanage."_

"_Oh okay. Here's a granola bar if you get hungry." Kylee said tossing me some sort of food bar._

"_What's a granola bar?"_

"_Wow you must not know a lot of things…" Kylee muttered. "A granola bar is a cookie bar made out of granola."_

"_Cookie? Granola?"_

"_A cookie is a small cake made from stiff, sweet dough rolled and sliced or dropped by spoonfuls on a large, flat pan and baked, while granola is a breakfast food consisting of rolled oats, brown sugar, nuts, dried fruits, etc."_

"_But how is sugar brown?"_

"_Sugar that's brown… Aren't your parents supposed to teach you this at a young age, like when you make cookies at, oh I don't know 6?" _**(3.)**

"_My dad never taught me…" I said calling Acnologia my "dad"._

"_Oh, okay… are you still coming?" she asked me._

"_Coming." I said as I bit into the granola bar. _

'_Mmmmm it's tastes good.' I thought to myself as I enjoyed the granola bar. _

_After finishing my granola bar, I walked around with Kylee. We were soon walking towards a large (well larger than the other buildings) building until a man with spiky black hair blocked our way._

"_Hello Kylee…" the man said wit a velvety voice._

"_Kira _**(4.)**,_ get out of my way." _

"_C'mon babe. Don't be that way." He said smugly._

"_Don't call me 'babe because I don't even like you."_

"_Tch. I know you like me."_

"_Kira… why don't you just die in a hole?" Kylee angrily said._

"_Oh and would you be there?"_

_She gasped. "You know you're a terrible flirt and a horrible person!"_

"_Leave her alone Kira."_

"_And who the hell are you?"_

"_Zeref…"_

"_I'm her boyfriend." I lied, moving Kylee's body closer to mine. _

"_You cheated on me?"_

"_I was never with you Kira!" she yelled back at him._

"_I suggest you leave you my girl alone now." _

"_Tch. What would you do?" After he said that my patience broke. I then proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Surprisingly, Kylee did nothing to stop the fight. After a couple of minutes of beating him up, he ran out of the village screaming "You'll pay for this!"_

"_Tch. He's annoying."_

"_Thanks Zeref."_

"_Huh? Oh, your welcome, but who is he?"_

"_Ugh. He's Kira and he's been trying to get me to be his ever since I came into this village." Kylee said frustrated. "I swear if he had flirted with me one more time I would've turned him into a toad."_

"_Toad?"_

"_Oh uhhh nothing." She said quickly._

"_Kylee!" We turned and saw a purple haired girl running towards us._

"_Oh hi Kotone."_

"_Who's this?" Kotone said looking at me._

"_Oh this is Zeref. Zeref this is Kotone."_

"Uhhh… nice to meet you…"

"_Well nice to meet you too Zeref."_

_After meeting Kotone, I met her husband Silver _**(5.)**_ and the orphans. Soon I spent the entire day playing with the orphans with Kylee. It was… fun. I do find it strange that I act differently than I usually do, but it didn't bother me that much. Anyways I stayed in the village for about a year until I decided to go find Atticus, Luke, and Melody. It was hard to say goodbye to Kylee, Kotone, Silver, and the orphans, but I promised them that I would visit them soon, but I didn't know that I would see them as my enemies soon._

* * *

_**(2 months later…)**_

"_Acnologia… are you here…" I shouted out in a clearing._

"_Boy. What the hell do you want?" he said appearing in front of me in his human form._

"_Which side's winning the war?"_

"_Nobody knows kid. Also… where the hell were you?"_

"_Tch. I was trying to find dragon slayers in the country surrounding this village, but I got distracted by this girl."_

"_You found a mate, didn't ya?"_

"_Hmmm… I guess you can say that…"_

"_So what's the girl's name?"_

"_Kylee."_

"_WHAT?" Acnologia screeched. "KYLEE? ARE YOU SURE THAT'S HER NAME?"_

"_Yeah, that's her name." I said surprised at how Acnologia reacted to her name. What's wrong with her name?_

"_Does she have pink hair?" he asked._

"_Yeah why?"_

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU MATE WITH HER?" he shouted._

"_What's wrong with her?"_

"_SHE'S THE DRAGON OF LIFE'S KID!"_

"_WHAT?" I said surprised._

"_You didn't know?"_

"_How was I supposed to know?"_

"_Stupid boy. I don't want you to see her again."_

"_Wait, but-"_

"_No buts." _

"…_okay Acnologia…" I said before leaving him to find Atticus, Luke, and Melody. I started to think about Kylee. She never did tell me that she knows magic, nor did she tell me anything about her family... but then again I only found out about her knowing magic when I followed her into the park once… But… is she really the Dragon of Life's daughter?_

* * *

_**(One month later…)**_

"_Zeref!" I heard a voice call me in the distance. I turned and saw that it was Atticus who called me. Behind him, Luke and Melody were following close behind._

"_Hey what's wrong?"_

"_Did you see Acnologia?" Luke asked me._

"_I saw him last month…"_

"_Well Flora, Bethany, and Caleb don't know where he is." Melody said._

"_What! What do you mean? They always know where he is!"_

"_Exactly. No one knows where he is." And at that moment we heard a dragon's roar. It was Acnologia's roar!_

"_C'mon guys." I said running towards the sound of Acnologia's roar. When we finally reached our destination, we found Acnologia lying on the ground with someone standing on top of him. _

"_Get off of him!" I yelled at the person. The person then turned to look at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. The person who defeated Acnologia… was Kira._

"_Oh and so we meet again Zeref." He said darkly. _

"_What the hell are you doing here and what the hell did you do to him?"_

"_Zeref who is he?" Luke asked me._

"_Well you did keep me from the person I loved and now I just killed someone that's precious to you." Kira said with a smirk._

"_Kira… you will pay for what you did!" I shouted at him. Before I could attack him, he disappeared._

"_How do you know him?" Atticus asked me._

"_I'll tell you later. Let's save Acnologia." I said running towards Acnologia's body. There was so much blood._

"_I… I don't think we can save him…" Melody said._

"_Zeref… Acnologia's dead…" Luke added._

"_Argh…" I groaned. How could I let him do this to Acnologia…. Be ware… Kira… I WILL get my revenge!_

_We're going to avenge Acnologia's death." I announced._

* * *

_**(5 months later…)**_

"_Did you find him?" I asked Atticus, Luke, and Melody through a lacrima._

"_Nope. There's no one here."_

"_There's just barren land here."_

"_There's just dead decomposing bodies here."_

"_Report back when you find something."_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Hmmm… maybe I should continue working on me experiment." I said to no one in particular. I went over to my workstation. "Time to work on the ultimate demon…"_

* * *

_**(1 month later…)**_

"_Hey Zeref, what did you want us to see?" Atticus asked me._

"… _Behold my ultimate creation…" I started before the demon stood before them. There standing in front of them was a girl with black waist- length hair with an evil aura coming off of her._

"_She looks… familiar…" Atticus started._

"_She looks human." Melody said._

"_That's because she's in her human form." I explained._

"_What's her name?" Luke asked._

"_My name's Hikari." The demon replied. _

"_Why's her name Hikari? Doesn't it mean light?"_

"_I named myself." Hikari replied._

"_Even her name sounds familiar… _**(6.)**_" Atticus muttered. _

"_What's so special about her?" Melody asked._

"_She has all the powers of all the demons I created."_

"_Oh and let me guess… she's created to destroy Kira." Melody said._

"_And Kylee." I said._

"_Zeref, she didn't even know that you knew that she knew magic. And she never showed her magic in front of you. You had to stalk her to find out. So what's the point in destroying her?" Luke added._

"_Whose side are you on?"_

"_I just saying…"_

"_Whatever. But Hikari's going to destroy Kylee for the sole reason that she the Dragon of Life slayer. Now Hikari find Kira, Kylee, or anyone of those pathetic dragons that love humans so much and their pathetic dragon slayers."_

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

**_(4 months later…) (All are age 21) _(Go to 7.)**

"_Damn… there are a lot of people dying these days…" _

"_Yeah Luke, because we're mostly causing it."_

"_Shut up Atticus."_

"_Both of you shut up." I yelled at them._

"_Sorry Zeref." They both said._

"_So where are we going again?" Melody asked me._

"_There's a rumor going on that the wife of the dragon who trained Kira is here somewhere…"_

_We continued walking until we sense a strong magical presence. When we sensed the magical presence, I told everyone to hide their scent and magic so the dragon didn't know that we were there. As soon as we were done hiding our scent and magic, we continued to go towards the magical presence. We soon came to the end of the forest when I realized that it was going into the same path as where Kylee's village was…_

"_You guys… we're getting close so we need to hiding, okay?"_

"_Got it."_

_We then split up so that we could find a hiding place. After splitting up, I decided to check out whose magical presence that we sensed. There standing in front of me was Kylee, Kotone, Silver, and the Dragon of Darkness's wife Persephone _**(8.)**_, who was in her human form._

"_Persephone…" Kylee began. "Do you know where he is?"_

'_Who is she talking about?' I thought to myself._

"_No Kylee… I don't know where he is. All I know is that he killed more dragons than all the other dragon slayers combined."_

"_Ugh… why did Hades have to train him?"_

"_He also…"_

"_What Persephone? What did Kira do?"_

"_He killed the Dragon of Death…" Kylee stood there with a shocked face._

"_He killed Acnologia?" Kotone said in Kylee's place._

"_Yes and now Zeref is mad."_

"_Wait what?" Kylee said shocked._

"_Zeref's Acnologia's kid." Persephone replied._

"_Ugh… today's just not my day. First I get migraines from lack of sleep, and then I start seeing a little pink haired boy that no one else seems to see, and now this? "_

"_Wait…what about that demon looking human?" Silver asked._

"_You mean Hikari? She was created by Zeref to kill Kira."_

"… _Kylee are you okay?" I looked towards Kylee who had a pale face. _**(9.)**

"… _W-why does her name sound so familiar?" she said in a whisper. She then held her hands to her face. "Ugh…"_

"_Kylee!"_

"_Silver… Kotone… tell everyone in the village to go to the orphanage and put that spell on." Kylee commanded._

"_Wh-"_

"_NOW!" Kylee shouted. Silver and Kotone looked very confused before they decided to listen to Kylee's command._

"_Kotone… Silver go do what she says. I'll take her to see Grandeeney."_

_Before I knew it, Kylee screamed, "Watch out!" and quickly pushes Persephone away. There standing in front of Kylee… was Kira. He was starting to look more like a dragon with each coming day. His teeth were turning into fangs while his hands and feet were starting to turn into claws. _

"_Kotone. Silver. Hurry and go now!" Kylee shouted back. With that, Kotone and Silver ran towards the village. Kira tried to go after them but Kylee stopped him from going any further._

"_Kira. Don't you dare go after them." She spat out. _

"_Well… I'm not here for you or those kids over there. I'm here to kill the wife of my dragon trainer," he said darkly._

"_Persephone… get out of here now. Don't worry I can handle him." Kylee commanded._

_Persephone nodded her head. She was about to transform back to her dragon form when Hikari suddenly appeared and said, "Looks like I came at the right time."_

_With Hikari's distraction, Kira decided to attack Persephone. However she (Persephone) suddenly disappeared._

"_What the hell?" Kira said confusedly._

"_Do you really think I don't know how to teleport people out of harms' way Kira?" Kylee said before she used her dragon speed to attack both Kira and Hikari. Hikari was lucky enough to dodge it but Kira wasn't._

"_Hmmm… looks like Little Miss Kylee is mad." Hikari taunted. "I supposed that you're still very upset over what I did in your past life."_

"_Tch. I can see that you remember your past life too. Strange though… you were a bitch in your past life and now your reincarnated as a ugly demon posing as a fake human!"_

"_Says the girl who couldn't even protect yours and Zeref's little boy from… oh I don't know little o' me."_

'_Wait… hers and… mines little boy? I had a little boy with Kylee in my past life? But why do they remember their past lives… why can't I remember?' I thought to myself as they continued to argue. _**(10.)**

"_What you killed him?" _

"_Ten years after I killed you of course. I even killed his little girlfriend." _**(11.)**

"_What the hell is your problem?" Kylee asked._

"_My problem? You're my problem. You just had to be a little bitch who took him away from me."_

"_He wasn't yours to begin with. Did you not remember him trying to get away from you?" Hikari didn't say anything. "You know what…you're just a daddy's girl who can't even make someone truly love her!"_

"_Oh yeah? You're point is? He would've loved me more than you if you didn't meddle."_

'_Wait… are they still talking about me?' I thought to myself._

"_Money doesn't buy you love!"_

"_Men are stupid your point is?" Hikari said with slight arrogance. _

"_Everyone is created equal you twit. But I guess you wouldn't know that since you use men like they're your candy! You even used Zeref's younger brother as your slave!"_

_I turned to look at Atticus who had his head in his hands. As I turned to look at Melody and Luke, I noticed that Kira was looking at me. He smirked, and then he attacked. I quickly dodged his attack, but the attack had let me out in the open, where Hikari and Kylee both saw me._

"_Hello there, Master." Hikari greeted me. As soon as Hikari greeted me, Kylee attacked her._

"_Don't let your guard down bitch." _

"_Looks like miss goody-goody can curse. I guess you're not as pure as I thought."_

"_Tch. You obviously didn't hear me the first time I called you that." Kylee looked at me, then frown and said, "I don't care if I was with you in our past life, but tell your creation to get the hell out of this place!"_

"_Oh what are you now afraid that I might hurt those little villagers over there? Well too late for that. Looks like the dragon slayer beat me to it." We both turned to find Kira. He was nowhere to be seen._

"_Crap." Kylee said as she run towards the village._

"_Have fun bitch." Hikari yelled out. _

_I ran after Kylee._

"_Wait Zeref… where are you going?" Luke yelled out. I didn't answer._

"_Hmph so he has feelings for her…" Hikari said in a barely audible voice._

"_Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Hikari screamed. I turned around and saw a wolf attacking Hikari. Wait… that wolf is Atticus!_

"_Atticus what the hell are you doing?" Atticus didn't reply._

"_Get away from me you stupid dog!" Hikari screamed as she ran off into the forest with Atticus chasing her._

"_Go after them Melody and Luke." I told them._

"_C'mon Luke let's go." And with that Luke and Melody ran off to find Hikari and Atticus._

"_I better hurry up." I said running towards the village. When I arrived at the village Kylee was fighting Kira._

"_Sky Dragon's Roar!" I heard Kylee yell out. _

_Kira dodged it and shouted, "Darkness Dragon's Crushing Fang."_

_However Kylee blocked it with Iron Dragon's Sword._

"_Get out of this village!" Kylee yelled out._

"_Ha like you can make me," he taunted._

"_Grrrrrrrr… let's see you try to dodge this… Holy Breath." But before Kylee could use her attack, Kira countered with Darkness Dragon's Roar._

"_Seal." Kylee said as she sealed off Kira's Dragon Roar._

"_Why you…" he said infuriated._

"_Tch. It looks like you've never had one of your spells sealed."_

"_Says the girl who can only seal one spell."_

"_At least I can seal spells." Kylee countered. "What no comeback? Haha thought so. You know Kira… you're just a loser who's conceited and has no feelings for anyone but yourself."_

"…" _Kira remand quiet for some reason. I wonder wh-_

"_Analisa! Come back here!" a voice yelled. A little girl with blonde hair ran towards Kira and Kylee._

"_Annie. Go back to the orphanage!" Kylee tells her._

"_No! I left my dolly." Analisa said as she ran to get the doll near Kira and Kylee. Kira smirked at Analisa. Before Kylee could figure out his plan, Kira lunged toward the unsuspecting child with a claw attack._

"_Annie! Watch out!" Kotone yelled._

"_Eh?" Analisa said as Kylee throws both her and her doll out of Kira's way, thus getting a direct attack claw attack on her stomach. Kira then kicks her into one of the buildings. _

"_No don't hurt Miss Kylee!" Analisa said as she tried to stop Kira. However Kotone was firmly holding onto her, preventing her from getting hurt while Kira mercilessly attacked the weaken Kylee who strangely wasn't fighting back. Kira was about to land a punch on her when she suddenly stopped it._

"_Fire Dragon's Fury!" Kylee said as she attacked Kira with her hands sending him flying towards me._

"_Jade Dragon's Tail." I said using the Jade Dragon's Tail to attack him._

"_Kotone, get Annie out of here." Kylee ordered. Kotone quickly obeyed without a word. Kylee then appeared next to me._

"_Truce?" She asked._

"_Truce to defeat him? Fine." I answered. We then fought together to get rid of Kira._

"_Darkness Dragon's Fang." Kira said lunging towards Kylee. However Kylee managed to dodge it in time and countered with Sky Dragon's Punch._

"_Oh wow… fighting with your enemy Zeref?" Kira said questioning why I'm fighting with Kylee against him. Now don't get me wrong or anything but I honestly hate his guts for hurting my Kylee. Wait did I just call her my? _

"_Hey." Kylee called out to me. "Unison Raid?"_

_I nodded my head. Before we did the Unison Raid, Kylee summoned two (or three) celestial spirits. I think they were called Pisces and Hercules. Wait would Pisces count as two spirits or one? _

"_Distract him okay?"_

"_Yes Kylee." The three spirits replied. Well only Hercules replied since Pisces is two giant fish. Well moving on… her two celestial spirits then started to attack and distract Kira while Kylee and I were preparing for Unison Raid._

"_Now Pisces." Hercules said as both he and Pisces got out of our way._

"_Huh?" Kira said. But it was too late. We hit Kira with a full-on Dragon attack from two different dragons. For some strange reason both Kylee and I called it Dragon's Judgment. I don't know how we both came up with that name on the spot… and how we both knew it… but anyways Kira was sent flying in the sky. And when I mean sky… he was sent really far. _**(12.)**

"_Woah. Mama and Mister made him fly far…" The Black Fish of Pisces said._ **(13)** _Wait…Mama?_

"What did I tell you about calling her mom. Do I have to remind you who your real mom is?" The White Fish of Pisces said.

_I looked towards Kylee. Noticing I was looking at her, Kylee said, "Don't mind Pisces. Black has a tendency to call his summoner, mama, regardless if they are female or male. Also White, who happens to be his mum, usually scolds him for this."_

"_Kylee… can we go?" Hercules said grabbing our attentions._

"_Yes you can. Thanks for the help."_

"_Your welcome." And with that both Pisces and Hercules disappeared._

"_Oh and as for you… get out." Kylee said coldly._

"_Huh? What's that's supposed to mean?"_

"_Get out of this village. Our truce is gone."_

"_Hey I'm not leaving until you tell me why you hate Hikari!" Kylee flinched upon hearing her name._

"_Ask her then."_

"_But-"_

"_Tch." Kylee interrupted with a cold glare. "Be gone," she said._

_She moved her hand and before I knew it, I teleport somewhere. I looked around and saw Luke and Melody._

"_Zeref. What are you doing here?"_

"_She teleported me here. But what happen to Atticus and Hikari?" I asked. Luke and Melody flinched. _

"_Well…" Luke began._

"_Well?"_

"_We can't find him," he said in a whisper._

"_WHAT!?"_

"_It's true… we can't find Hikari or Atticus…" Melody said._

"_I heard you the first time!" They both flinched at my harshness. Then and there I tried to pick up on my stupid brother's scent. His scent was nowhere, and neither was Hikari's._

"_Uggggggghhhhhhh. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? Today is just not my day! The girl I kind of like pretty much hates me, while the bastard who killed my foster dad pretty much is trying to kill her and me. Oh and not to mention that stupid dog _**(14.) **_is nowhere to be found and my demon is somewhere being tracked by that traitor! Oh and not to mention that bastard got the fuck away from me! I can't believe I agreed to be in a truce with her just to help her get that bastard out of her village! And what does she do to thank me? She fucking kicked me out!"_

"_Ummm Zeref-" Luke said trying to stop me from ranting any further._

"_And what the hell does Atticus thinks is wrong with my demon. Why does he hate her huh? And what's with her talking about Kylee's kid and mine huh? Oh and what the hell does Hikari mean that Kylee stole me? Huh? And why did stupid Kira had to fucking attack me. I could've learned more things if he hadn't fucking attack me! And why the hell did my heart hurt when she stared down at me with that cold glare and said be gone, huh? Does this mean some-" I couldn't talk anymore. What the hell is going on?_

'Zeref wake up… You're just having a nightmare.' A calm voice said. " Just wake up Zeref…" And with that I suddenly woke up.

* * *

**Continued in the next chapter, which would probably be tomorrow after I come back from school. I like I said before, I'm sorry for not updating for sooo long. Also down there is the explanation... and you probably should skip #4 because it's very very long. Don't believe me? See it for yourself.**

**Explanations:**

**1.)At the beginning I didn't put how's POV's it was because I wanted you guys to figure it out. Also about the "all kids age 8," the kids (Zeref, Melody, Atticus, and Luke) physically look eight at that time, but actually are like 200+ because they were reincarnated and they spent that time learning magic. If you're wondering time was moving differently wherever they were at. Acnologia, Bethany, Flora, and Caleb are about more than 400 years old, but when they are in their human form, then they physically look about 35.**

**2.)8 years had past since they met and Zeref, Atticus, Luke, and Melody are physically 16. They then are separated to find out about natural human personality for 4 years, so when Zeref met Kylee, all of them, including Kylee, was physically 20.**

**3.)Kylee thinks that most kids would know about sweets and other things because of their parents. Why? The parent, usually the mum, would cook treats like cookies to give to the kids as a reward and such. She however does not know Zeref doesn't have a mother figure in his life.**

**4.)Kira was named after a Japanese Court Offical named Kira Yoshinaka (in some tales, his name was Kira Yoshihisa). Well, Yoshinaka was a greedy old man who was assigned to diamyo Asano Naganori to help him prepare for a visit from two representatives from the emperor. However Yoshinaka demanded that Naganori get him better gifts and more money for his service. When Naganori refused, Yoshinaka began to publicly insult Naganori. On the day the visiters visit, Yoshinaka greatly insults Naganori and Naganori attempts to kill Yoshinaka. Naganori draws out his sword, which happens to a grave mistake since attacking a shogunate offical within the boundaries of the shogun's residence was considered a grave offense. Because of his actions, Naganori had to commited seppuku (suicide). Naganori's family lost everything and the samurai under him became ronin, a samurai without a master. Out of all of Naganori's samurais, 47 of them planned to get revenge on Yoshinaka. Oishi, who was Naganori's principal counsellor, made the ronin pretend to be bad samurais so they could get Yoshinaka to get his guard down. After one year and a half, Yoshinaka had his guard down, so the ronin planned to attack him. The ronin had everything prepared. They knew the construction of the home and they had their weapons ready. However they knew that it was not yet time. After 2 years, Oishi was finally sure that Yoshinaka had his guard down, and so all the 47 ronin gather to form their attack. They sneak in the home, and fight the men leading to Yoshinaka. After fighting all the men at Yoshinaka's home, the ronin finally avenge their master's death. They sliced off Yoshinaka's head and head towards their master's grave to place it there. There, they patiently for the police to come and arrest them. All of them, except the youngest who was about 14, were ordered to commit seppuku on the same day. Also all of the ronin, including the one that was pardoned from the emperor, were buried along the same gravesite as their master, Asano Naganori. Coincidentally, Kira's(in the story) name translates to darkness, which happens to perfectly describe both Kiras. **

**5.)Kotone and Silver? Does that sound familiar? And yes they are from…**

**6.)The reason for Hikari's name… just because her name means light. I just liked how it contradicts since she is evil. Also Atticus seemingly finds Hikari's name familiar because he's slowly becoming the first of the 4 Horsemen to remember their past.**

**7.)Didn't I say this before? Well one year has past since Zeref met Kylee, and all of them look physically 21.**

**8.)Yeah I named some dragons after Greek gods and goddess. Don't judge me. And yes I know Grimiore Heart and Fairy Tail's second master's name was Hades, but remember his original name was Purehito.**

**9.)Kylee is starting to remember Hikari. Hikari's name is practically engraved in Kylee's mind. **

**10.)I put the number there so that I could remember I had to explain that part, but I can't remember… But I think it was that they REALLY hate each other. Oh and Zeref still doesn't remember his past life…**

**11.)Hmmm you can figure this out now can't you? A pinked hair boy… his girlfriend… that was like the main 2 characters last chapter…**

**12.)I didn't know how to describe it, so just imagine that he's flying off like Team Rocket from Pokemon.**

**13.)Pisces is actually a mum and a son. I got this from Chapter 310 of the manga. Yeah the white fish is the mum while the black is the son.**

**14.)Stupid dog… I feel like I made a reference to Courage the Cowardly Dog… Oh but that "dog" is what Zeref called Atticus. As for the rant… I don't know why but in my mind rants sometimes talk about the most randomest things and switches things to talk about often…**

**Finally done explaining… again sorry for not updating… Also does it seem like my writing style change or something? Because it feels like it did. **

**Thanks to everyone who put up with me not updating… Also… I'M SORRY THAT I WAS BUSY WITH ASB AND OTHER THINGS! **

**Also… sugoi = amazing**

**Total words in chapter (not including A/N): 6,102 words. **

**Also I have a poll question for everyone! Which do you like better (other than Nalu)? Sticy, Graylu, or Rolu. (Also the reason why I'm not putting Lalu or Lolu? Because I hate Laxus and Loke's immortal so it would be suffering for him if Lucy died. That and I prefer Loke with Aries.) So yeah the poll question is on my profile or you can vote in the review if you want…**

**Also thanks for reading and if you find something that seems off then remember to ask me in the review. See you tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 14:With HS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**IF YOU DID NOT READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER (CHAPTER 15) BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER… GO BACK BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS CONTINUED FROM THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH I POSTED YETSERDAY!**

* * *

**10 minutes before Zeref woke up**

**Celeste's POV**

I was having a sweet dream where my mom and dad were playing with me, but for some reason… someone's voice woke me up. I then groggily sat up in my bed and looked around. I soon noticed that everyone except Monica and me were around Zer-Zane.

"What's going on?" Monica asked Ky-Katherine. Geez I really need to remember to call them by their alias.

"I think he's having a nightmare…" Katherine said worriedly.

"How can you tell?" I asked her.

"Well he's not waking up…" Melissa said.

"And he's even sleep-talking…" Katherine added.

"Wait so he doesn't sleep talk?"

"Trust me Celeste… for all the years I've been with him… he _never_ sleep talked nor did he had a nightmare. " Katherine answered.

"Okay… but why aren't you guys waking him up?"

"He won't wake up." Kotone answered.

"Are you serious?" I said incredulously as Lucas went out off the room.

"Yup." After a few seconds, Lucas came back into the room with a cup.

"What's the cup for Lucas?" Silver asked him.

"One way to wake someone up… pour icy cold water on them," he answered.

"Ouch. Poor Zane. Lucas did that to me once and I got a cold from it." Austin said.

"I said I'm sorry Austin."

"Apology not accepted."

"It was ten years ago Austin! And that was because you were-"

"Just pour it!" Katherine interrupted. After she said that, Lucas pours the water all over the nightmare having Zane. Surprisingly, Zane didn't wake up.

"You said it would work!" Katherine yelled at her brother. I gotta admit it was the first time I heard her yell at anyone and it was out of character… strange…

"Well sis it worked for Austin." Lucas said in-matter-a-factly.

"Strange too since he's a heavy sleeper." Melissa said quietly.

"I heard that!" Austin shouted.

"… Hikari… Kylee…stole… stupid Kira…" Zane mumbled in his sleep. Everyone turned to him.

"Did he just say…" Silver began.

"He's having a nightmare about the events 400 years ago… including that day…" Katherine said.

"Eh? What…" Kotone soon silenced me before I was able to continue.

"Katherine… go check if your magic can help." Austin said seriously. "It may be the only thing that can get him out of it."

Katherine nodded her head. She then crawled towards Zane on the bed and placed her head on his head with her hands touching both his cheeks. Her hands began to glow as she used her magic on Zane. After a few seconds she took her hands and head away from Zane and he woke up.

"What happen?" Zane asked us.

"You had a nightmare." Katherine said worriedly.

"And you wouldn't wake up to anything they did." Monica added.

"Oh okay… well that explains why I'm all wet…"

"Yeah well Lucas did that." Austin ratted.

"Oh so he did the same thing he did to you ten years ago?" Zane asked.

"Yeah he did!"

"Damn it must've been a bad nightmare…"

Lucas turned to him. "So you don't remember your nightmare?" he asked him incredulously.

"Nope. What did I sleep talk or something?"

No one responded to his question. Zane turned to me and said, "What did I sleep talk about Celeste?"

"Something about Kylee… Kira and Hikari…" I said in an inaudible voice, but since Zane was a dragon slayer, he understood what I said.

"Oh…" After that we all just came into a moment of silence until Melissa spoke up.

"Oh well look at the time… it's a hour before we start day 2…"

"She's right guys… we have to hurry up and start eating if we want to get there on time…" Silver said.

"Hmmmm… Melissa, Celeste, and Monica will go with me _there_." Kotone said.

"Why isn't sis going with you guys?" Lucas asked.

"Because she already went to brush her teeth and take a shower." We turned to look at Katherine who was gone. A few minutes later, Katherine came back into the room with her hair soaked and was wearing her regular clothes.

"…" We just stood there staring at her.

"50 more minutes…" Katherine said.

"Oh shit! Wait what time is it over _there_?" Kotone asked.

"The time you left it at…" Katherine said looking tired.

"Wait Katherine, are you okay?" Zane asks her.

"I'm fine…" She says in a whisper. "I'm just a bit tired still…'

"Oh okay…" Zane said unconvinced.

"Oh and as for the time…" she said heavily. "30 minutes there to 10 minute here."

"Oh okay," Kotone then turned to everyone else. "See you in about 10 minutes. And Katherine don't strain yourself okay?"

"Okay…" Katherine said weakly.

After saying that, she teleported us to their home, which happened to be one of the three cottages in the meadow I went to with Natsu yesterday. A cottage… wouldn't be the correct thing to call it… It was more like a mock-cottage. On the outside, it looked like a cottage, but on the inside it looked more like a house with a full fledge shower and everything. But anyways although Kotone and Silver's home has two showers, Melissa prefers to go to her own home (which was cottage on the far left) while Monica and I prefer to go to Katherine's. I don't know what it was about Katherine's home, but it reminded of me of my own home. Katherine didn't mind that I was using her showers, because she always told me that I was family and it would be rude if she didn't.

Well after I was done taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I got dressed. I wore about the same things as yesterday, but as I was about to put on my leather boots, I decided to go with combat boots instead. I went outside the bathroom to find out that Monica was already done a couple of minutes ago. She was dressed in a dainty little dress, which looked like something Charle would've wore, with matching shoes and her magic bracelet.

"Are you done?" she asks me.

"Yeah I'm done." I answered.

"But you're not wearing your mask," she said as she pointed to my face.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Thanks Monica." I said as I reequipped my mask onto my face. I'm not like Erza who reequips her armor and weapons. I only learned reequip for the sole reason to be faster at changing… Strange reason right?

"Celeste, are you coming?" Monica asks me.

"Oh sorry. Let's go. Kotone and Melissa are probably waiting for us." I said as I went outside the home. When we went outside, we saw Kotone dressed as a gothic lolita, while Melissa was dressed in a simple T-shirt that said Rock Star with jean short shorts and high heels.

"Hey can I ask you guys something…" I began as they both turned to look at me. "How come Yajima and Chapati didn't say Austin's last name?"

"I not really sure. I pretty sure Katherine gave us all last names…" Melissa said.

"Oh really? So what's mine?"

"I think it was Valentine…"

"Why Valentine?" I asked her.

"Because Valentines are hearts and your last name had Heart in it."

"Oh… okay… Also what was wrong with Katherine? She didn't looked too good."

"I don't know… I just hope she's just tired from using whatever magic she used on Zer-Zane, and that it's not from her illness…" Kotone answered.

"I really do hope she's okay…" Melissa added.

"Oh and she yelled today… why?" I asked them. They looked at each other.

"It's probably the dragon mate thing. You know if your mate is in any danger, then you go all crazy…"

"Oh…"

"Ummm since Celeste is asking questions can I ask a question?" Monica asked.

"What is it Monica?" Kotone asked.

"Who are Hikari and Kira?" Melissa and Kotone both froze. Monica and I looked at them.

"Should we tell them Kotone?"

"They deserve to know…" Kotone answered.

"Okay… Kira… he's?"

"Do you want to know about Kira and Hikari really fast?"

"I say you guys should say the faster one or else we're going to be late." Monica replied.

"… Did you tell Natsu about the two Acnologias yesterday?" Melissa asks me.

"Yes why?"

"What did you call him?"

"Umm… Jason…"

"The guy from that Sorcerer Magazine?"

"…opps…"

"Uh well the Acnologia that attacked Tenrou was Kira. The Acnologia's real name was Kira."

"So he was the human that became a dragon." I asked them. They both nodded their heads.

"Zeref turned him into a dragon because he was mad that Kira kill Acnologia…"

"Why did he kill Acnologia?" Monica asked them.

"Revenge… Kira killed Acnologia because Zeref protected Kylee from Kira's advances, when Kylee and Zeref first met 400 years ago…"

"So Kira hates both Kylee and Zeref?" They both nodded their heads.

"What about Hikari?" Monica asked.

"She was in our past lives… she the one who indirectly killed me, Luke, and Zeref, while she was the very person who brutally slaughter Atticus… She also ordered some people to burned Kylee at stake… and if I believe so… 12 or 13 years afterwards… she killed you and Natsu…"

"Wait what? Brutally slaughtered Atticus. Killed Natsu and me? I know that someone indirectly killed you guys and that Kylee was burned at stake… but wha?"

"Hikari was the slave owner of Atticus in his past life… when she finally grew tired of Atticus… she murdered him… and because Kylee mentioned this while talking to Hikari… Atticus remembered everything from his past life…"

"Wait what about Lucy and Natsu?" Monica asked.

"Hikari admitted to killing you and Natsu in your past lives…"

"…"

"I don't know why she did it, but I think it was because she was jealous of yours and Natsu's relationship…"

"…"

"Ummm Monica… Lucy…"

"Huh?" I looked up.

"I know that it's hard to understand now… but can you guys do us a favor and NOT speak about this conversation…"

"Is it because Kylee and Zeref still hate Hikari and Kira?"

"Yeah it is. They can't even stand hearing their names…"

"…okay…"

"Ummm… isn't almost time to go?"

"Oh shit it is!" Kotone answered as she teleported us back to the lodge. When we arrived back, we checked the time. 18 minutes until we had to go to the arena.

"C'mon girls, let's go eat breakfast." Melissa said as she headed to our little eating area. When we arrived, we found everyone surrounded by pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Who cooked this?" Kotone automatically asks.

"I did." Austin said raising his hand.

"Oh okay… if it was Silver I would've skipped breakfast."

"Oh thanks for insulting my cooking…" Silver said sarcastically.

"Sorry hun but it's the truth. Your cooking sucks."

After that Monica and I went to eat our pancakes. (Oh and if you're wondering how, it's because the mask I'm wearing today only covered my eyes.) After 5 minutes, everyone was done with their pancakes. Melissa snapped her finger and all the dishes were clean. Haha you gotta love magic.

"Oh yeah. I forgot!" Silver said suddenly.

"What happened?" Kotone asks.

"Someone from the GMGs came to tell us that our seats were moved."

"What? Really? Where?"

"Uhhh… near Fairy Tail."

"Oh…"

"There's 13 minutes…" Monica said.

"Oh shit. Let's hurry up guys." Silver said quickly.

"We're already done Silver." Zane said simply.

"Okay. Let's go." Silver said as we all left our lodge to head over to the arena. As we began to walk towards the arena, Zane pulled me behind the group a little.

"Celeste…" he began in a barely audible voice. "Watch out for Katherine. I don't think she's feeling too good."

I cocked my head toward the side as a way to say 'Why'. I then signed 'Isn't she okay now?'

"She may look and act okay now… but my dragon mate instinct tells me something's wrong. And since I can't go participate in the games today, can you watch her and make sure she's okay?" I nodded my head.

"Thanks Celeste." Zane said as we soon caught up with the others.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

Shit they were talking about me secretly weren't they? But then again Zane's my mate… and so he would be worried. Although I really doubt I'd faint and have my illness right now like last time. Besides the last time I cured Zane of his nightmare was 200 years ago and I didn't faint the day I performed that same exact spell. I fainted the next day… but it wasn't life threatening or anything since I just like had cold-like symptoms. Honestly to this day, I do not know why I would have a cold after I cured Zeref of his nightmare… opps called him Zeref…

"Katherine…"

"What?" I said surprised.

"Are you really okay?" my sister-in-law asks me.

"Yes I am. You don't need to worry okay?"

"Okay…"

"Well we're gonna go to our seats now so good luck." Kotone said as she and Silver already left to go to their seats.

"Don't strain yourself Katherine." Zane told me.

"Don't worry." He didn't look convinced. After a few seconds, Zane went after Kotone and Silver with Monica flying close behind.

"… Let's go guys…" I said as we went to our assigned place.

* * *

**I honestly do not know when the next update would be. Hopeful I'll update during our winter break, which sucks 'cuz like 3 days before Christmas when we have it off -_- **

**Also just a heads up, during Winter Break, I'm finally going to post up that Nalu one-shot that I've been talking about since Chapter 7? Maybe 9? All well, that one-shot is a Christmas present from me to you (that I took 3 months to write… what? I wanted it to be perfect for you guys.)**

**Just a reminder… I still have that poll question for everyone! Which do you like better (other than Nalu)? Sticy, Graylu, or Rolu. (If you're wondering why I don't have Lolu and Lalu I explained it in the last chapter.) You can vote also vote on the poll on my profile and in the reviews in Chapter 15 and 16 ONLY. (So don't vote in the review in like Chapter 1 or something.) The poll will end whenever Chapter 17 is up soo you guys got two weeks or so…**

**Thanks for reading and see you in Chapter 17… or whenever I post that Nalu one-shot.**


	17. Chapter 15:Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**If you're wondering about the poll, Gray won with one vote in the actual poll on my profile and one vote from the reviews. Sting and Rogue had only one vote each.**

**And I sorry for updating fast enough… I had a lot of things to do at school… alsoIrecentlygotbacktowatchi ngNarutoanditwasn'tbecauseIhadwriter'sblockoranything. Oh yeah I forgot if I get obsessed with something… I will be like obsess for two or more weeks… so yeah I kind of lost interest in Fairy Tail last month…**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Ummm… Natsu are you okay?" Wendy asked me.

"Yeah of course I am! Why wouldn't I be Wendy?"

"Well…"

"I think Wendy actually trying to say is 'Why are you do you look so excited?'" Gray said.

"Oh I'm excited because I think I might fight today." I answered.

"Okay…" Gray said as we walked towards our designated area.

'_For some reason everyone seems like thinks that something's wrong with me… I wonder why?'_ I thought to myself.

'_I think it's because you acted somewhat crazy yesterday with you calling out my name suddenly. And now today, you act all like nothing happened yesterday…'_ a voice said.

"What?" I said out loud.

"Did you say something Natsu?" Erza asked me.

"I thought I heard someone call my name…" I lied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rogue asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine; don't worry about it." I said. They were somewhat unconvinced that I was actually okay, but luckily they didn't question any further.

'_Luce, don't surprise me like that.'_

'_Well, sorry. You can't blame me for answering your question.' _Lucy replied back.

'_Wait what do you mean?' _I asked her.

'_You were asking why they thought that something was wrong with you…'_

'Oh yeah…''Wow you are still an idiot after all this time…'

'_Hey! I'm still your idiot ya know!'_

'_Haha true. Umm… Natsu… I have to go do something…'_

'_Do what?'_

'_Well our reserve member told me to keep an eye on his wife, who happens to be participating today.'_

'_Whose his wife?'_

'_You met her already…' _Lucy responded.

'_The pinked-hair girl?' _I asked her.

'…_do you not know her name or something?'_

'_errr… I forgot…'_

'_Well her name is Katherine.'_

'_Wait did I tell you what happened yesterday?'_

'_Was it about how you and Happy followed Katherine? If it is then you didn't tell me. Katherine told me.'_

'_Oh. Well Lucy…'_

'_I'm not telling you how Katherine knows you.'_

'_But why?'_

'_I promise her. Sorry Natsu.'_

'…_You're no fun… not telling me…' _I muttered quietly in my head, silently hoping Lucy didn't hear.

'_You do know I can hear everything right?'_

'_Oh really? Then Lucy is hot sexy girl that I want to have s-'_

'_SHUT UP NATSU!'_

'_Haha made you mad didn't I?'_

'_Shut up…'_

'_Aww I wish I could see your face right now. You'd probably be blushing~'_

'…'

"Good morning all and welcome to Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games. In case you forgot I am your announcer Chapati Lola and the man siting right next to me is former council member Yajima-san." The guy sitting next to Yajima said as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello."

"And for Day 2's guest we have Mace Orlando from Phoenix Grave!" **(1.)**

'That guy looks kind of familiar… Lucy do you know who he is?'

'_He's Mace Orlando a mage from Phoenix Grave that happens to be 8__th__ on the Wizard I'd like to be my Boyfriend List in Sorcerer Magazine.'_

'_Oh no wonder he looks familiar…'_

'_Yeah… you probably saw him when you looked through my magazines…'_

'_Hey I was bored that time!'_

'_I know…'_

"Natsu!"

"Huh?" I said looking over to whoever called me. "What?"

"Are you really okay?" Erza asked concerned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because you keep staring into space…" Gray said.

"Well for some reason I think I might fight in the battle portion today…" I lied. I wasn't actually thinking about whether or not I was going to fight today… but for some reason I do feel like I was going to fight today…

"Okay…"

"Like yesterday… we are going to have a moment of silence for Lucy Heartfilia." After that wig guy **(2.)** said that, everyone in the stadium was quiet. A couple of minutes past before the announcers began to talk again.

"… For the competition portion of today… we have Relay." The wig guy said. "For this portion, all teams must send out 2 members."

"Relay…hmmmm"

"I think it's like a relay race Erza." Gray said.

"Hm. If it's a relay race then I'll go." Erza said. "Natsu. You'll come with me."

"Huh? Really? Okay…" I said confused. Why would Erza want me to go with her? If the relay race had some sort of transportation of it then I'm screwed.

"Good luck flame brain... Erza"

"Good luck Natsu… Erza"

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I said before Erza and I went off to the competition's starting place, which in this case is the arena itself before Mato sends us to the real starting place.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

Ugh… My head is killing me… I wonder if Zane knows that something's wrong after all we are mates. Eh. He probably asked Celeste to keep watch on me. All well as long as I don't get called out today I'm fine. Another thing that's practically killing me (figuratively of course) is that, I could barely even hear anything the announcers say nor could I see anything. Everything I see just looks all bright and everyone around me looks white and I can't see any other color than white. Damn I hate getting sick after using _that_ spell. Damn migraines.

"Relay… wouldn't that be a clue for a relay race?" I hear Melissa saying from a distance.

"If it's a race then Lucas and I would be perfect for it." Austin said equally as far.

"Ha? That's no fair. You and Lucas already participated in yesterday's events." Melissa argued.

"Ah. That's a good point… wait I got an idea… how about you and Celeste go?"

"What about Katherine then?" Lucas asks Austin.

"… I hate running…" I said, feeling breathless afterwards. I guess I must have gotten their attentions by doing that because they all looked at me.

"Are you okay sis? You look really pale," my brother asked me worriedly.

"We could've gotten Zane to sub if you're not feeling to well."

"No it's fine… as long as I don't get called out today I'm fine…" I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked up and saw that it was Lu-Celeste.

"Heh… don't worry about me Celeste, I doubt I would get called up today." I said assuredly. She reluctantly let go of my wrist so she could go with Melissa to the starting point.

"Sis…" Lucas began.

"What is it Lucas?" I ask him.

"Ask us if you need anything okay?"

"Okay…" I said as my vision soon cleared up. My head wasn't hurting as much as before but it still hurted. I then stood up straighter and watched as Chapati, Yajima, and ummm some guy **(3.)** explaining the competition portion of Day 2 as the competitors from each guild stood in front of them. Apparently the objective of the game is that it's a race and one person from each pair will be given a baton at the start and will have to go through a number of things to get to the half point of the race. Then when you reach the half way point, you have to give the baton to your partner. The first person to reach Domus Flau wins.

I looked over the majority of the competitors and noticed that Lu-Celeste's mate was participating. And because he was participating, Sting from Sabertooth and Gajeel from Fairy Tail B were participating. Oh and aside from Natsu, Erza from Fairy Tail A was participating which resulted in Minerva from Sabertooth, Kagura and Milliana from Mermaid Heel, and probably Mirajane from Fairy Tail B to participate. Although I don't really think Erza was the reason Mira participated, but anyways, because Mira was participating, Jenny participating as well. And because Jenny is participating, her boyfriend Hibiki is participating. From Quatro Cerberus, Semmes and War Cry was also participating while from Blue Pegasus Toby and Yuka participated. **(4.)**

Eh… now I'm getting confused. I decided not to look at the competitors and decided to look for my guild in the audience. I looked around and saw that they were sitting next to Fairy Tail. It was strange since I don't really recall them having to sit next to them yesterday.

"Ne… Austin…"

"Huh? What Katherine?"

"Isn't Zane and everyone else sitting near your wife?"

"Yeah they are… don't you remember them telling us that the kingdom moved their seats?"

"Nope." I said making the "p" pop. "I couldn't hear a word anyone said as we came in the stadium."

"Was it because of that migraine you had earlier?"

"Yeah… wait how do you know I had a migraine? I didn't tell anyone." I asked him, incredulously.

"Tch. You can't hide any disease or anything from me after all…"

"Yeah, we know…" Lucas answers for me.

_'I wonder how Lucy's handling being down their with some of her friends…'_

* * *

**Celeste's POV**

Melissa and I went down to the arena as Katherine, Austin, and Lucas kept on talking. As soon as we arrived there I noticed just who was participating in the competition portion: Erza and Natsu, Mira and Gajeel, Kagura and Milliana, Jenny and Hibiki, Toby and Yuka, two guys from Quatro Cerberus that I don't know the names of (what I'm not Katherine who practically knows every name of every person that is alive and breathing), oh and Sting and Minerva. To be honest I was pretty nervous about whether or not Katherine was okay, but now I'm even more nervous because my friends are here! Ugh.

After all teams arrived, Chapati and the other announcers went on to explain the rules of Relay. It was a fairly easy thing to understand because, like the name implies, it's a relay race. Well after explaining, Mato teleported all participates to their respective places. Apparently the game officials or people didn't care whether we wanted to be at the start or at the half way place because they just teleported us to wherever. Right now I'm guess I'm at the half way place with Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, Toby, Milliana, Hibiki, and the guy from Quatro that looked like a dog. **(5.)**

"Begin!" I heard Mato yell out, signifying the start of the relay race. Five seconds had passed when I noticed that Minerva was standing were Sting was at while Sting was running off. I supposed this was to be expected due to Minerva's magic.

"Hm. Looks like we indefinitely be first," she said as she looked over the rest of us.

About five minutes later, Mira, Erza, Jenny, Kagura, and Melissa were running over. Well… Jenny was running over wearing her battle armor that probably makes her run faster, I suppose while Kagura was just running without using any magic. (Damn. She's fast.) Mira transformed into Satan Soul while Erza was using her flight armor. Melissa used her Insect Magic to sprout wings. As the five of them came into sight, I also noticed that Yuka and the guy from Quatro Cerberus was following close behind. As Melissa flew closer to me, I got out one of my celestial keys. She threw the baton at me as I summoned my celestial spirit.

'_Open gate of the wolf… Lupas'_ I thought to myself as Lupas came. After I summoned Lupas, I rode on top of him to get to the finish line. From the corner of my eye, I could see that the other competitors were surprised that I could use Celestial Magic, after all there aren't many celestial mages left.

As Lupas and I got closer to the finish line, I noticed that Natsu and Gajeel were a good few yards behind us with Hibiki, Mr. Dog Guy, Toby, and Millianna following close behind. When we finally reached the finish line, Lupas went back to the Celestial World. Right after Lupas left, Natsu, Gajeel, and Millianna past the finish line. As soon as everyone got past the finish line, we were all teleport back to the arena, where we found out our current standings.

1. Heavenly Souls 28P

2. Sabertooth 23P

3. Fairy Tail B 22P

4. Fairy Tail A 17P

5. Lamia Scale 9P

6. Mermaid Heel 7P

7. Blue Pegasus 2P

8. Quatro Cerberus 0P

After looking at the board, Melissa and I went to our teammates. Lucas and Austin were congratulating us while Katherine looked at something. I went up to Katherine and tapped her shoulder. She turned around surprised and said, "Oh hey Celeste… good job on the relay race…"

I signed to her, 'Is there something wrong?'

"Oh no. I'm just thinking about something that's all."

"Okay. Now's the battle portion of today…"Yajima said.

"If you hear your name, please come up." Mace finished.

"The first battle of Day 2 is… Fairy Tail A's Natsu Dragneel versus Heavenly Souls' Katherine Costanza." Chapati said as we looked towards Katherine, who disappeared from our sights. I looked down and noticed that Katherine was already on the ground.

'_Fuck. Zane's going to kill me.'_

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm fighting Natsu… maybe it won't be that bad… I could see how much he's grown. Well I better get out of here before Lucas or Celeste prevents me from fighting.'

I went down to the arena before Natsu even got there. I could practically feel the sun beating down on me. Natsu came down and the announcers said something that I didn't really catch. Before I even knew it Natsu came charging at me with Fire Dragon's Fist. I quickly walked towards the side in order to avoid the attack. I then quickly moved towards the side opposite of Natsu, as he got ready to attack me again. As he got closer and closer to me, my head began to hurt. I barely got out of his way before I stumbled on my steps.

'_Damn it…'_ And that was the last thought I had before everything turned into darkness.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

After she dodged my Fire Dragon's Fist, I quickly ran in to attack her. However she just barely got out of my way. I looked towards her and saw that she was stumbling on her steps. She then suddenly fell to the floor.

"…huh?" I said out loud.

"What just happened?" that Mace guy said to no one in particular.

"… I think wrong with Katherine…" Yajima said as I went over to her. Before I reached her, Lucy got on the arena and helped her first. She then carried Katherine out of the arena with me just standing there.

"Oh… ummm… the winner is Fairy Tail A's Natsu Dragneel!" Mato said as Lucy walked out carrying Katherine. I looked towards Lucy's guild and noticed that none of them were there. They probably went to the infirmary. I then walked out the arena to go to where my teammates were.

"… Natsu… do you know what's wrong with your opponent?" Erza asked.

"I don't know… I didn't even hit her…" I answered.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling very well…"

"That is very probable, Wendy." Rouge said.

"… umm guys… can I go check on her?" I asked.

"Why?" Gray asked me.

"I just feel bad okay…"

"Natsu… just go…" Erza said waving me off. I nodded and went to Heavenly Souls's infirmary.

I walked into the corridors until I reached their infirmary. I opened the door and saw that Katherine was already in one of the beds with her teammates surrounding her. Lucy looked up and saw me. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who saw me. The Rouge look-a-like **(6.)** saw me and asked me why I was here.

"I was wondering if she was okay…" I answered. The girl with light blonde hair looked at me. She was say something when the door behind opened to reveal an exceed, a man with silver hair, a man with black hair, and the woman I saw yesterday!

_'That's Kotone, Natsu… she's the lady that helped me get you…'_

'… _after the games… can you tell me the names of all your friends from this guild…'_

'_Alright… but didn't I tell you?'_

'_No…'_

"Is she okay?" the man with black hair asked frantically. If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was a concerned guild member, but then I remember that Lucy told me that their reserve asked her to watch Katherine.

"Yeah she's going to be fine. We probably shouldn't let her fight tomorrow though…" the man with brown hair replied.

"Alright…" he said before he noticed that I was in the room. "Oh… hi Natsu…"

'So he knows me like how Katherine knows me?'

I looked towards Lucy and noticed that she was doing something with her hands towards the black haired man and the other three. They nodded their heads in response.

'_Natsu… you should go back to everyone else…'_

'_Huh? Why?'_

'_Because we're going back too.'_

'Oh…'

I began to walk out the doors when someone said, "I like Fairy Tail… their members are so considerate…"

I looked back and saw that it was the girl with light blonde hair who said that.

"Your guild… is really nice." The girl with- I mean Kotone said.

"Thanks." I said walking back out to get to my teammates.

* * *

**Mavis's POV (wait say wha?) **

'_Looks like Natsu went to go check on his mother…'_ I thought to myself as I looked at Fairy Tail A. I stopped looking at them to realize that Sabertooth's Dobengal was going to fight against Lamia Scale's Yuka Suzuki. Once the battle began, Yuka tried to attack Dobengal with his Wave Magic… but unfortunately it didn't really work since Dobengal doesn't really use his magic very much and relies on his speed and strength. How do I know this? Well it's all thanks to Rouge and Frosch.

Anyways I looked over to where Heavenly Souls was at and noticed that Kotone and Silver were already back to their seats while the little exceed that I didn't catch the name of and my brother-in-law were most likely with Kylee. Oh wait… I mean Katherine… pretend you didn't hear my mistake.

I looked towards the arena and noticed that Yuka was on the floor while Dobengal was standing. Then Mato announced that the winner was Dobengal.

'Geez, where was I been for the last 30 minutes…' I thought to myself as Dobengal walked up to where his teammates were. I looked at my nephew… well he's technically my brother-in-law's nephew but anyways I looked at him… I'm still wondering why he didn't quit Sabertooth like his brother did. **(7.)**

The next fight was between Blue Pegasus's Ichiya versus Mermaid Heel's Risley. I don't even want to describe what happened. But let's just say they both changed their forms and Ichiya knocked Risley out with a punch, which is surprising since I thought womanizers weren't supposed to hit ladies. Afterwards Mato said Ichiya won and before he went to his guild mates, he apologized for hurting Risley. Well I guess I have to take back what I said.

The next fight was between Fairy Tail B's Juvia and Quatro Cerberus's Rocker. Can you guess who won? Yeah Juvia won! Although I do feel bad since Quatro Cerberus still has no points… but anyways after the fight, the standings were shown to everyone.

1. Sabertooth 33P

2. Fairy Tail B 32P

3. Heavenly Souls 28P

4. Fairy Tail A 27P

5. Blue Pegasus 12P

6. Mermaid Heel 9P

7. Lamia Scale 7P

8. Quatro Cerberus 0P

"Looks like Sabertooth's ahead with Fairy Tail B following close behind." Chapati said to the audience.

"It'll be intense tomorrow." Mace added.

"Thanks for joining us today everyone. See you tomorrow for Day 3!" Yajima said.

"First. C'mon we're going to Sun Bar. Are you coming or aren't you?" Third said looking at me.

"You guys can go… I'm just going to walk around, okay?" Third look at me and nodded. After everyone from Fairy Tail left to go to Sun Bar, I went on a walk to look for my husband… can't be too hard now.

* * *

**I'M DONE! Oh and Happy Chinese New Year everyone! Also if we weren't clear, Katherine fainted from a migraine.**

**Explanations:**

**1. Mace is NOT an OC. He actually is in the manga. Just go to Fairy Tail Wikia and go search him up.**

**2. Uh...who has different hair everyday and sometimes is seen with his hair flying off? Duh. It's Chapati!**

**3. She wasn't paying attention when he told everyone his name. But for some reason she knows her opponents' names unlike Lucy.**

**4. So who was participating for Relay? Sabertooth's Minerva and Sting… Fairy Tail A's Erza and Natsu… Fairy Tail B's Mirajane and Gajeel… Heavenly Souls' Celeste and Melissa… Mermaid Heels' Kagura and Millianna… Lamia Scale's Yuka and Toby… Blue Pegasus' Jenny and Hibiki… and Quatro Cerberus's Semmes and War Cry. I just feel the need to say this because I felt like that part was messy :P**

**5. The guy who looks like a dog from Quatro Cerberus is War Cry.**

**6. Natsu doesn't know Lucas's name yet.**

**7. Who's the Sabertooth that joined Fairy Tail in my story? (Hint… RougeandhisbrotherisStinginm ystory… wait that was a huge hint…)**

**If you have any questions ask me in the review. But if it's asking me why I didn't update for sooo long… I blame school… and writer's block… and my new obsession with Naruto. Kay now bye! OH I almost forgot that Nalu one-shot I wrote is up so go and read if you like Nalu!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello there. For those of you that have been waiting for me to update since hehe... March 9... I 'm sorry this is NOT a new chapter! But don't worry you see Chapters 1-7 have been rewritten and are now ready to be read! Keep in mind that I'm a very busy person (which I'm sure that everyone is busy now at this time of year) and that I couldn't work very much on this story. Also I have been done with chapter 1-7 since Wednesday but because of the Boston Marathon Bombing (4/15) and the Waka Fertilization Plant explosion (4/17) I decided not to update until today... the day before Earth Day... Such a terrible tragedy both events are. My heart goes out for those victimized.**

**... Moving on from this very very sad topic, enjoy the rewritten chapters. If you are confused on which are the rewritten chapter they will just say Chapter 0 or something in the jump to whichever chapter button (sorry I don't remember what it is properly called right now.) OH and I'll try to update as fast as I can... but I'm pretty sure with the Colorguard workshops, tests, and everything in general probably tire me out before I can write. But anyway... enjoy your day and Happy Earth Day. Remember to go hug a tree. **

**Oh and for that one guest who wrote on this story telling my happy birthday and on my birthday thank you. OKay that's probably all I have to say now bye!**


End file.
